Enlazados
by angelesoscuros13
Summary: 3 libro Saga Corazón del Oeste. Un hombre puede hacer muchas cosas por amor, Darien Chiba lo sabe de primera mano. Un dominante sexual en el papel de un sumiso es el más papel más difícil que ha interpretado, pero lo hace porque eso significa no perder al amor de su vida. Serena ha poseído durante mucho tiempo su corazón y alma... BDSM.
1. Chapter 1

**Enlazados**

**Hola chicas aquí con otra adaptación y esperamos os guste mucho jejeje este vaquero si que es súper sexy *w*¡ que esta malditamente follable jijiji digo comestible, si eso quise decir jejeje bueno lean y hasta la próxima :D saludos.**

**Reviews, Reviews y Reviews.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Ann Jacobs y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Lajjoed y en español que es Enlazados, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Saga Corazón del Oeste 3 Libro**

**Argumento**

Un hombre puede hacer muchas cosas por amor, Darien Chiba lo sabe de primera mano. Un dominante sexual en el papel de un sumiso es el más papel más difícil que ha interpretado, pero lo hace porque eso significa no perder al amor de su vida. Serena ha poseído durante mucho tiempo su corazón y alma. Ahora que su abusivo ex—Amo es historia, Darien regresa a su vida, permanente, porque ella lo necesita. Pero la sumisa Serena ha tenido bastante de ser golpeada y maltratada.

Ella toma el control. Y si eso significa que Darien debe suprimir sus propias necesidades y someterse a su dominación, infiernos, él puede hacerlo.

A medida que el calor sexual entre ellos llamea lo suficientemente caliente como para quemar, Serena recuerda la lección más importante en la dominación y la sumisión, la confianza. Y esta vez, el cambio depende de ella.

**Capítulo**** 1**

Como había esperado, la decoración del _Roped and Lassoed _le recordaba a robustos hombres occidentales, desde el color del cedro gris de las paredes rugosas, cubiertas de sofás de cuero y sillones que eran tan grandes que prácticamente se la tragaron hasta la música country estridente llegaba por el aire desde el bar de abajo, su ritmo primitivo, en desacuerdo con una letra que hablaba de corazones rotos y amores perdidos. El olor a piel y a sudor la rodeaban, otro recordatorio que esto era

La Meca de un hombre.

A pesar de que ella había estado yendo a menudo a la mazmorra desde que llegó a casa, a menudo se sentía como una intrusa, una jugadora femenina en un mundo masculino, sobre todo últimamente ya que los dos sub con los que ella había estado jugando se habían mudado a Salt Lake City hacia seis semanas.

Ahora, esperaba al nuevo sub que su hermano Nicolás había prometido, absolutamente solo en el grupo que conversaba al borde de las sala de juegos públicos. Serena Tsukino estaba sentada, sus pies no alcanzaban muy bien el suelo, miraba dando golpes con la empuñadura de plata del flogger1 que se había comprado antes de ir a casa al salir de la rehabilitación. ¿Por qué demonios se sentía de repente tan fuera de lugar?

—Paciencia, hermana mayor. Él vendrá. — Alcanzándola, Nicolás chasqueó las suaves colas del flogger.

—¿No quieres usar algo más letal que esta pequeña cosa linda? Infiernos, cuando Andrew y yo éramos pequeños, cuando te encendíamos, sentíamos que te gustaba usar la sierra de cadenas para conseguir bajarnos del árbol. — Su sonrisa le recordó tiempos atrás, antes de Diamante, cuando su vida había girado en torno a su familia y la responsabilidad que había tomado para mantener el rancho Tsukino funcionando sin problemas después de la muerte de su abuelo. Habían sido buenos tiempos, especialmente cuando los comparaba con los casi diez años que había pasado con Diamante.

Ella se estremeció. —No quiero infligir más dolor del necesario. He estado en el extremo receptor…

—Ya sabes, BDSM2 no tiene que implicar dolor en absoluto. Puede ser totalmente psicológico Y con la mayor parte de Doms y Dommes3, no es el deseo de infligir dolor, sino la necesidad de ejercer el control mental lo que los lleva.

—Yo necesitaba dolor para excitarme. — Ella no podía, no quería pensar en los golpes, las humillaciones que había soportado para conseguir un orgasmo.

Aquellos días estaban firmemente en el pasado. Después de todo, ella había empleado casi dos años trabajando en los recuerdos dolorosos de su cerebro y dejándolos libres. —No importa. Estoy bien, ya lo sabes.

—Bien, hermanita. — Nicolás se inclinó y le dio un beso fraternal. Con la preocupación todavía en sus ojos, se levantó, cogió sus manos y le dio una mirada firme. —Pero estaré cerca por si necesitas algo.

Nicolás dudó que ella siguiera el camino correcto allí. Ella leyó la preocupación de sus ojos oscuros. Pero se había decidido. Mientras él tenía razón para poner su cordura en duda sobre el deseo de estar dentro de un radio de cien millas de una escena BDSM otra vez, había partes de ella, incluso después de toda la terapia, que le hizo sentir que tenía que hacer frente a los anhelos que había dentro de sí misma.

Algo que había decidido firmemente que encontraría su salida en esta ocasión a través de su intento de jugar como Domme.

_Jugar a Domme. _Las palabras hicieron que se estremeciera, porque eso es lo que ella sentía que era. Un juego, no algo real. Ella había jugado con los dos sub que se habían ido, sintió una cierta cantidad de satisfacción al traerles placer. No casi tanta satisfacción como ella había sentido cuando fue el blanco de la dominación, sin embargo, antes de que esta se hubiera vuelto cruel y abusiva.

No había ningún modo de que ella volviera abajo en el camino autodestructivo de ser una sumisa. Se preocupaba de volver atrás en la rehabilitación, perderse. Y seguro como el infierno que no creyó que pudiera confiar en cualquier hombre para conducirla por ese camino. No después de que un hombre que ella había pensado que la amaba los había convertido a ambos en monstruos. Una burla de un Amo cariñoso y un esclavo.

Por supuesto estaba… Darien. Ella empujó ese pensamiento de su cabeza inmediatamente. De ninguna manera trataría de resucitar la relación con su novio de la escuela secundaria. Él le había dejado con muchos recuerdos hermosos a los cuales ella se había agarrado durante más de veinte años. Pero solo eran recuerdos, aunque a menudo se hubiera agarrado a ellos para mantener la cordura cuando estuvo al borde de caer en un agujero tan profundo que quizás no hubiera podido encontrar la salida. Podría hacer un daño terrible a los dos si trataba de reavivar la llama. De ninguna manera debía arrastrarle al basurero que era su mente.

Pero, por supuesto, sabía por qué Darien había invadido su mente. Ella no había dejado de pensar en él, sobre el pasado, ya que Andrew lo mencionó cuando él y Mina había ido a visitarla al centro de rehabilitación el último día de San Valentín. Se había trasladado a casa, al rancho vecino al suyo. Y venía aquí con regularidad a jugar como Dom.

_Oh, Dios, si él estuviera aquí esta noche…_

No podía dejar de fantasear sobre sus manos fuertes sosteniendo su cuerpo, sometiéndola, tomando el control.

¡No! Maldita sea, ella era la que tenía el control esa noche. Esa noche y siempre. Casi todos los que llevaban ese estilo de vida sabían que los subs eran incondicionales y que los Doms no cambiaban. Pero ella iba a hacer esto. No tenía otra opción.

Nicolás se aclaró la garganta. —Aquí viene tu nuevo sub, todo listo para un poco de placer a través del dolor. — Señalo hacia la puerta de los vestuarios.

El sub estaba de pie, la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo. Era un vaquero alto, esbelto, y estaba completamente desnudo, a excepción de un _sound4 _asegurado dentro del pene por un anillo Príncipe Alberto5 que traspasaba por su cabeza púrpura. Ella no se podía quejar de su aspecto, piel rubia y pálida, dientes blancos, rectos. Pero él no la puso caliente. –Oh—, dijo Serena, mucho menos segura ahora que esta hubiera sido una buena idea.

—Vamos, hermanita, los subs varones son escasos por aquí. Tuve que pedir prestado este de la antigua mazmorra de Mina en Cheyenne. La mayoría de los que vienen por aquí son hombres Doms, y mujeres subs.

Durante un momento. Serena olvidó que ella había abrazado el concepto de permanecer como Ama. Mirando a 'su' sub, ahora de rodillas a sus pies en espera de sus instrucciones, no pudo menos que recordar los años cuando Diamante la había mantenido como su esclava. O el sentimiento de odio a si misma que había crecido desde un grano diminuto hasta el punto de que ella no había sido capaz de funcionar.

Apretando su agarre en el flogger para no quitarlo de su lado y salir huyendo, ella lo tomó de la barbilla, y le levantó la cabeza. Tenía que hacer eso.

Tenía que demostrarse a sí misma que podía ejercer el control sobre un hombre. Que no todos los hombres eran como Diamante, que hacían daño y humillaban por su propio placer retorcido. Levantándose y colocando sus manos sobre los hombros del sub, ella trato de hacer que su voz sugiriera control y autoridad.

—Entra en el cuarto de juegos, esclavo, y arrodíllate. — Sin saber lo que debía venir primero, ya que Serena nunca había participado en público en escenas BDSM, porque Diamante no lo había permitido, ella miró primero la mesa de follar. La Cruz de San Andrés tenía posibilidades. Ella se estremeció ante la vista de la nueva máquina de follar que había sido entregada esa misma semana. Nicolás había dicho que quería comprar una, cuando la visitó en el centro de rehabilitación cerca de Denver y fue a la mazmorra de un compañero BDSM del rodeo donde vio una demostración por su inventor.

¡Cómo le habría gustado a Diamante usar esa cosa con ella! El coño de Serena dolió al pensar en estar retenida mientras los consoladores dobles se movían dentro y fuera de su vagina y culo. Con Diamante en los mandos, la máquina habría producido un dolor indecible. Con alguien que no quisiera infligir daño a su esclavo, ella supuso que les podía dar un placer increíble.

—¿Ama? — Su sub parecía incómodo pero aún cooperativo.

Ella sabía que tenía que castigarlo. –No te di permiso para hablar, esclavo.— Una sucesión de golpes con el flogger dejó su trasero desnudo de color rojo, atrayendo su mirada a su culo que se estremecía ya. ¿Con anticipación? —¿Es que tu culo me dice que ya quieren que lo jodan? — le preguntó ella, tocando la apertura fruncida con un dedo antes de meter un dedo allí y luego dos más, pasándolos más allá de su esfínter anal.

—Oh, sí, Ama.

¿Por qué esto le daba la sensación de que estaba jugando a algo? ¿Qué no estaba implicada personalmente en esta escena? Serena se rió de si mima.

Obviamente se trataba de una escena de club entre dos extraños, sin ninguna conexión emocional por su parte o la de él. Esto era estrictamente sexual, el sometiéndose, ella repartiendo cualquier dolor o humillación que precisara para traerle placer.

Ella acarició su cuerpo delgado y sin pelo, tratando de disfrutar el poder que venía de ser capaz de dominarlo, el placer simple de la acción de deslizar sus dedos sobre su piel lisa, tensa. La sorprendió como sus costillas eran prominentes cuando le exploró allí, no rellenó de un músculo firme de la manera en que ella recordaba a Diamante. Este sub era vulnerable, de la manera que ella había sido durante el mucho tiempo que estuvo bajo el control cruel de su ex marido.

El sumiso gimió ante su toque, el sonido casi un ronroneo. Aunque temblaba, se mantuvo inclinado en la posición que ella le había especificado.

Despacio, sus dedos fueron detrás de una gota de sudor cuando estaba bajando por su espalda lisa, suave, ella remontó su camino a lo largo de su columna, sobre sus nalgas y abajo por el interior de sus muslos.

Sus fosas nasales llamearon con el aroma distintivo de sexo, sudor y almizcle masculino que se mezclaban con el sabor y el olor de su propia excitación.

No demasiado suave, ella arrastró sus manos por sus muslos, encontrando y ahuecando sus pelotas tensas en una mano mientras ella envolvía otra alrededor de su erección acerada. —Acuéstate en la mesa, esclavo, quiero probarte.

Él se levantó. Por lo visto no le era extraño ser retenido, colocó sus pies en los estribos y sus muñecas en las esposas a ambos lados de la mesa. Su polla se levantó directamente, el sonido llamó su atención cuando ella cerró las esposas y ató con correas sus rodillas y tobillos. —Indefenso. ¿Disfrutas de saber que puedo hacer cualquier cosa que quiera contigo, que te tome de cualquier forma que elija?

—Sí, Ama.

—Está bien. — Su movimiento, gracias a los meses de aerobic que se había pasado haciendo como parte de su terapia de rehabilitación, le permitió sentarse ágilmente a horcajadas sobre su rostro, con lo que su coño sonrosado quedó contra sus labios ligeramente abiertos. —Usa esa lengua en mí. Hazme gritar de placer.

Había pasado tanto tiempo. Demasiado tiempo desde que Diamante la había atado a la cama y la había comido hasta que ella no había sido capaz de resistirse a correrse. Ella había pensado en esos momentos de éxtasis como el pago por el dolor cada vez más profundo que los precedieron y siguieron. El éxtasis había llegado con menos frecuencia cuando él se había hecho más feroz, y ella más co-dependiente. Hacia el final Serena se había escapado en su propio mundo, imaginándose que era Darien el que le hacía eso.

Como se encontró haciendo ahora. La sensación de los labios del sub, en sus labios externos, trajo placer junto al dolor que ahora sólo estaba en su cabeza. Y, oh, ahora era su lengua la que follaba su coño haciéndola respirar con fuerza por las sensaciones. Sentía los labios y lengua del sub, pero era Darien quien la follaba en su mente, engañándola para que se corriera, haciendo esfuerzos para que ella acabara.

Era absurdo que su terapeuta estuviera seguro que se había enamorado de Diamante desesperadamente. Su necesidad de ser amada y sentirse cuidada la había llevado a una relación que rápidamente se transformó en una cámara de horrores, y cuando había tomado todo lo que podía, había fantaseado con Darien de esta forma, para que pudiera hacerle soportable esa miseria.

El sub lamió más duro, llevó su lengua a su vagina como si quisiera controlarla. Ella no se lo permitió. Acostada sobre él, tomo su pene y lo succionó con fuerza. Ella utilizó su lengua para hacer un sonido de vibración. Cuando unas gotas de su crema salada escaparon alrededor del sonido, lo lamió como un oso hambriento que había encontrado un árbol con miel.

Ella estaba cerca. Tenía que tomarle ahora, sentir el calor de su sexo en el suyo. Levantándose, encontró un condón en el cajón en el lateral de la mesa y comenzó a ponerlo sobre su erección. Entonces ella recordó el sound, pensando que si ella le follaba mientras lo llevaba puesto podía hacerle un daño severo.

—Quítate el sound.

—No puedo — él hizo gestos con su cabeza hacia sus muñecas esposadas.—Ama.

—Oh. — Por supuesto que no podía. Debía pensar que era idiota. —¿Cómo te lo quito, entonces? — Diamante no había sido partidario de piercings o tatuajes, decía que no los necesitaba para atraer a sus esclavos.

La sonrisa tímida del sub casi le dio ganas de desatarlo, de ordenarle tomar el control, que la follara del modo que quisiera. Pero ese, no era el punto sobre este primer encuentro sexual. —Saca el anillo Príncipe Alberto. Este sostiene el sound en su lugar. Entonces da un solo tirón al final del sound y lo harás salir perfectamente. Lo siento, debería haber preguntado si tú querías que me lo pusiera.

—Está bien. La cosa se ve bien, pero no me puedo imaginar que disfrutes ser jodido con él en su lugar. — Serena sabía que no debería importarle si la forma en que ella le follaba era dolorosa para él o no, pero lo hizo. De pie entre sus piernas abiertas, soltó la cuenta y trabajo el anillo Príncipe Alberto de su carne hinchada.

Entonces deslizó el s_ound_. Las nueve o diez pulgadas de ello, más allá de la longitud de su pene. —¿Qué?

—El sound va hasta el fondo, no sólo en mi polla. — Su erección no se marchitó en absoluto, lo notó cuando alisó un condón sobre ella.

—No te correrás hasta que yo no te diga que lo hagas —, susurró mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él, dejándose caer sobre su pene y comenzando a moverse.

Serena controlaba. Esto le dio un sentido de seguridad, no de satisfacción.

Pero su flogger estaba al alcance, y ella abrazó su puño alrededor de su mango de cuero. Despacio, deliberadamente, ella marcó el paso, tratando de no prestar ninguna atención cuando su sub tensó sus caderas hacia arriba. El sudor brillaba en su frente.

Él quería correrse. Ella lo podía decir por la mirada desesperada de sus ojos, que le había empujado al borde. Por extraño que pareciera, no le importaba.

La perspectiva de follar a otro sub indefenso había pasado. La realidad le dejo, no fría, pero sí tibia. —Puedes correrte — le dijo ella, dándose cuenta que ahora necesitaba más que un hombre indefenso para conseguir el clímax que llegaba fácilmente con su fiel consolador.

Una, dos, tres veces levantó ella sus caderas y cayó de golpe hacia abajo con fuerza en su impaciente polla. Su corazón palpitaba contra su mano mientras lo acariciaba en el pecho. Entonces su cuerpo se tensó.

Él se corría. Y ella tenía que castigarle porque no había logrado eso para ella. Levantó el flogger, y dejó caer sus hilos de seda con fuerza en su pecho, y sus flancos cuando él se elevó y se vino.

Cuando notó su vena palpitando en su cuello, la piel ruborosa tensa sobre su cara suave, generosa. Un polvo como este no era nada como lo que se había imaginado durante las noches solitarias en el cuarto del hospital psiquiátrico.

Levantándose del sub, Serena se permitió un momento para lamentar. Entonces soltó las esposas y le liberó de las restricciones de las piernas que lo habían sostenido indefenso para su placer.

¿Placer? Su cuerpo aún lo necesitaba, buscaba una liberación que no vendría, ella se inclinó y rozó sus labios contra los de él.

–Gracias — le susurró Serena mientras se alejaba.

—¿Te divertiste, Di? — Nicolás alzó la vista de una pila de facturas en su escritorio y le indicó a Serena que se sentase. Él frunció el ceño, sin embargo, cuando vio su expresión. —Hey, ¿qué te pasa?

Ella no lo sabía, pero se sentía malditamente gracioso hablar de sexo con uno de sus hermanos más jóvenes, hermano al que prácticamente había criado, después de que su madre hubiera muerto. Pero tenía que hablar con alguien, y parecía ridículo ser tímida delante de un guardián de una mazmorra BDSM, no importaba el hecho de que él fuera su hermano.

–No sé. Es… es sólo que no estoy segura de que estoy hecha para ser una Domme, pero no puedo correr el riesgo de entregar el control de mi vida a alguien más.

—¿No recuerdas que sé la mayor parte de lo que te hizo? —Nicolás apretó sus puños con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se volvieron blancos. —Siento calentarte la cabeza. Supongo que, me siento culpable por no intervenir y hacer algo más antes de que se pusiera… así de malo. No importa, háblame si te ayuda. A Andrew, también. Esto es para lo que son los hermanos.

Serena sintió venir las lágrimas, ardiendo por sus mejillas. El llanto no ayudaba. Lo había aprendido en el momento en que había estado fuera. El llanto era un signo de debilidad de mierda, debilidad que ella nunca tenía la intención de mostrar nuevamente, incluso ante sus amigos más cercanos y familiares. Los terapeutas le habían enseñado, pero no la habían ayudado con sus problemas más profundos. No habían comprendido su estilo de vida que abarcaba a toda su familia, que su hermano Andrew parecía manejar con su esposa de una manera sana y amorosa. Nicolás que parecía manejar alegremente con tanto abandono masculino.

Había intentado reducirlo, pero ellos no habían sido capaces de venderle la idea de que el BDSM estaba en la raíz del problema. Tolo lo que había aprendido de ellos fue la manera de hacer y decir las cosas correctas para poder regresar a casa cuanto antes.

Supuso que era por eso por lo que aún se sentía tan jodida, como si todavía estuviese luchando en la oscuridad por sí misma. Es probable que tuviera mucho que ver con el hecho de que sus hermanos todavía la vigilaban de cerca, a menos que estuvieran vengándose por haberse ganado los castigos cuando eran unos estudiantes salvajes. Cogió un pañuelo de papel de la caja sobre la mesa de Nicolás, y borró ferozmente la evidencia de su fragilidad.

—Lo siento. Dios, pero tengo que ir, y tener un sub no es suficiente para mí.

Con expresión seria, Nicolás miró fuera hacia el cuarto de juegos del calabozo.

—Mira. Parece que a tu sub le gustan los tíos, o al menos se mueve por ambos caminos.

Serena siguió la mirada de Nicolás a la Cruz de San Andrés donde el hombre que había hecho que culminara colgaba, retorciéndose con lo que ella adivinaba que era placer mientras un Dom follaba su culo y otro tiraba de una cadena que se unía con unas pinzas de pezones que parecían dolorosas.

– ¡Oh, no! Tiene que estar sufriendo una agonía. ¿No puedes ir a parar eso? Agarrando su barbilla con una mano y dándole la espalda a la ventana de observación, Nicolás la hizo mirarle a los ojos. —Cariño, es un sub. Por lo que veo, le gusta el lado salvaje. La mayoría de los varones subs que he observado parece que necesitan más de los elementos S& M6 en su juego que las mujeres.

Las imágenes rodaron alrededor del cerebro de Serena, confundiéndola aún más. El sub sin nombre, parecía disfrutar de la tortura mucho mayor de lo que ella nunca estaría dispuesta a infligir. Como ella misma, encogiéndose bajo los ataques crueles de Diamante hasta que un día se despertó en un hospital, rota y golpeada, finalmente preparada para acusarle de malos tratos y llamar a un abogado para sacarle permanentemente de su vida. Su hermano más joven Andrew y su esclava, Mina, cuyo mutuo amor eclipsó la necesidad de Mina de esclavitud a jornada completa con humillaciones ocasionales. Incluso Nicolás, a quien ella había mirado antes mientras atendía a una sub pelirroja que Serena pensó que recordaba había ido a la misma clase en la escuela de Andrew, era severo en la escena del calabozo, pero nunca cruel.

—Lo sé. Todavía pienso que no estoy preparada para causar dolor a otro ser humano, no después de todo lo que pasé. Pero sé que no me atrevo a escoger a otro Dom. No puedo estar segura de mi juicio, y no creo que pueda confiar alguna vez en un hombre para llegar tan lejos como eso otra vez. Tú y Andrew no contáis.

—¿No somos hombres? Hermanita, hace tiempo que dejamos de llevar pantalones cortos y saltar cuando golpeabas la fusta sobre nuestros culos. Y ambos hemos crecido para convertirnos en Doms.

—No sé. Necesitó ser empujada sexualmente, pero no cruelmente y no de una forma que me convierta en un hazmerreír. Tal vez debería olvidarme del sexo.

Nicolás frotó su pulgar a través de la mano de Serena. —Lo sabes, ¿alguna vez has pensado en algo más vainilla7, con un tipo Alfa que te daría lo que necesitas de un poco de dominación y te tratara un poco duro para satisfacer esa necesidad? Tal vez deberías pensar en asentarte y crear una familia.

Ella había abandonado ese sueño hacia mucho.

—Ya es más o menos tarde para eso, Nicolás. Después de todo, tengo casi cuarenta años. — Realmente, ella los había cumplido el verano pasado. Estaba bastante segura que Nicolás lo sabía, siempre había sido bueno en las matemáticas.

Pero ella no estaba completamente lista para admitirlo en voz alta sin el 'casi'.

—¿Por qué?, eres solo un bebé. ¿Sabes que tenemos a miembros en este club que tienen más de setenta y todavía siguen fuertes? No solo hombres. Tú recuperaste tu vida de aquel bastardo, y ahora tienes que hacer algo con ella. Te mereces vivir y disfrutar de todos los placeres de la vida. No sólo el sexo, también amor y afecto, compañerismo, etcétera. Te diré un secreto. He estado pensando mucho en intentar persuadir a alguien para que sea mi sub para toda la vida, dejar el rodeo y ponerme a criar una familia.

Serena y Mina habían hablado del cambio de dirección aparente de Nicolás sólo el otro día. Mina había mencionado que pensaba que Nicolás había caído duro por una de las sub, que jugaba con regularidad en el club. Mirando hacia la sala de juegos para ver si podía ver a la mujer con la que había estado jugando antes, pero Serena no vio a la bonita Rubia.

En cambio, su respiración se cortó en su garganta cuando vio una cara familiar. _¡Oh, no! _Ella no sabía si ver a Darien Chiba aquí era una respuesta a sus anteriores fantasías, o una vergonzosa pesadilla que estaba a punto de suceder.

No podía apartar la mirada de su cuerpo enorme y robusto. Los años le habían tratado bien. Además de una barba corta que hacía juego con su pelo castaño oscuro, Darien parecía más o menos el mismo que había sido cuando se graduó en la escuela secundaria más de veinte años atrás, salvo que ahora tenía más músculos y alguna cicatriz nueva. Cuando eran niños, le habían favorecido los vaqueros desgastados y camisetas ceñidas pero él lucía malditamente bien ahora en aquellas chaparreras ásperas marrones a juego con el chaleco. Su hermoso sexo era aún más impresionante de lo que recordaba. Por supuesto, ella nunca había visto el enorme pene y los testículos que colgaban debajo mostrándose tan descaradamente.

Su boca se secó, y su pulso se aceleró cuando recordó los tiempos dulces con él, los tiempos, que volvían con tanta claridad como si hubieran sido ayer.

—¿Está casado? — ¿De dónde salió eso? Darien había salido de la ciudad justo después de la graduación, después de que ella le hubiera dicho que no podía casarse con él ni con nadie hasta que sus hermanos vivieran por su cuenta. Se había ido a jugar al futbol a la universidad primero, y luego jugó como profesional hasta que se había retirado hacia casi un año. Había sido una tentación, ya que había pasado sus temporadas de baja en el rancho que su abuelo le había dejado.

Tantas veces lo había deslumbrado, había querido ir y darle la bienvenida a casa. Pero no se había atrevido a hacerlo. Diamante la habría matado a ella y a él, aunque Darien tuviera varias pulgadas más de altura y al menos cincuenta libras más de músculos sólidos que su miserable ex.

—No es que me importe si lo está o no — dijo ella, pero no fue completamente capaz de enmascarar la pena que había sentido al dejar que Darien se alejara.

Nicolás siguió su mirada, obviamente, consciente tan pronto como vio a Darien que ella le había señalado sobre los demás en el juego.

—No, no está casado. Nunca lo ha estado, hasta donde yo sé. Él juega aquí con subs libres, casi tanto tiempo como se pasa observando la acción.— Nicolás hizo una pausa y miró brevemente la escena donde Darien y otro hombre hacían a una sub retorcerse de placer. Entonces, su expresión fue seria, Nicolás se volvió hacia Serena.

—Le amaste, ¿verdad?

Nunca había pensado que había sido tan transparente que un niño de doce años de edad, lo pudiera saber, y no iba a dejar que Nicolás se culpara porque ella le perdiera.

—Amor juvenil. Fue un momento inoportuno para los dos. Él tenía la universidad y un sueño de jugar al futbol profesionalmente.

—Y tú tenías que cuidarnos. — Nicolás tocó su mejilla, un gesto que solía hacer en aquel entonces, cuando él se esforzaba tanto por ser un hombre a pesar de su tierna edad. —Tal vez es el momento para que podáis reuniros de nuevo.

—No lo creo. Él es obviamente un Dom, y estoy bastante segura de que yo no podría permanecer sentada, esperando el día que él cambiara. — De todos modos, ella no podía por menos que mirar a Darien por la ventana de observación, imaginando sus manos en ella cuando estaba tan mojada, tan necesitada. Casi tanto como había estado cuando ellos hicieron el amor bajo las estrellas. _Detente, Serena._ _Esto nunca funcionaría._

Pero la sugerencia de Nicolás no se iba. Al ver la orden de Darien y la liberación demoledora de la sub de la escena erótica, se puso caliente, más caliente de lo que había estado en años. Más tiempo del que ella pudiera recordar. No podía poner ni su dedo sobre el momento exacto que Diamante había matado su deseo por él.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado viniendo Darien por aquí? — Ya que ella había estado visitando el _Roped and Lassoed _casi cada semana durante aproximadamente un año, se preguntaba cómo no se habían cruzado sus caminos antes.

Nicolás vaciló un minuto, pensó ella. Pero cuando habló, su tono era reflexivo.

—Aproximadamente un año ahora, excepto unos meses cuando él estuvo haciendo promociones de ese producto del Este tras dejar de jugar al fútbol. Él me dijo que quería intentar este estilo de vida. Pensé entonces que lo hacía por ti, porque le había llegado la noticia que nuestra familia había entrado en este estilo de vida de BDSM. Tú acababas de volver a rehabilitación, tras declarar contra tu canalla ex marido. —Nicolás alcanzó a través del escritorio y tomó la mano de Serena.

—La vida va malditamente demasiado deprisa. Si quieres al tío, ve y deslúmbrale. Francamente pienso que está listo para instalarse, solo está esperando a la mujer correcta.

Cuando pensó en eso, Serena sabía que ella no era ninguna Domme. Nunca tendría las pelotas para ir a Darien o cualquier otra persona que no fuera un sub del club que nunca tendría que ver de nuevo. Y que nunca sería capaz de decirle que no iba a ser la esclava de otro Dom, nunca más. Tristemente, ella miró a otro lado.

Darien no había sido el correcto para ella cuando habían sido jóvenes, y no era el hombre para ella tampoco ahora.

—Yo debería volver al rancho. Tú y Andrew hicieron un gran trabajo manteniéndoos al corriente con el trabajo mientras estuve fuera. Ahora es tiempo de que yo lleve mi carga. — Decidida a salir de la oficina de su hermano antes de que empezara a llorar, Serena agarró su bolsa de gimnasia y se fue hacia la puerta.

Cuando la abrió se encontró con una pared de ladrillo, sólo que no era una pared. Era Darien Chiba. Su enorme cuerpo brillaba de sudor, y no pudo evitar darse cuenta que aún llevaba las chaparreras y el chaleco. Ahora se habían añadido unos vaqueros y un Stetson que sombreaba sus magníficos ojos de color azul oscuros, que ella había estado viendo en sus sueños durante tantos años.

—Hola, Darien. Yo estaba marchándome. —Le tomó un gran esfuerzo poder arrancar su mirada de él.

Él no hizo ningún movimiento para dejarla pasar. En su lugar puso sus firmes manos sobre sus hombros.

—No hay prisa, Serena. Te vi en la oficina de Nicolás y decidí darte la bienvenida de vuelta a casa. He tenido la intención de pasar por tu casa, pero de alguna manera nunca he encontrado el momento apropiado. Sabes que somos vecinos desde hace un año.

Sí, lo sabía. —Andrew me lo dijo hace meses, cuando llevó a su esposa a Denver para presentarnos. Lo siento porque tuvieras que dejar el futbol, me acuerdo de lo que significaba para ti. — _Deja de actuar como una tonta, que dice toda_ _clase de tonterías inútiles cuando lo único que él hace es saludar a una vieja amiga._

—Estoy bien. Tuve un montón de años jugando, finales más apretadas en la NFL8. Aún más importante es que todavía estoy más o menos de una sola pieza. Ahora que he roto el hielo, montaré a caballo por detrás de mi casa y podemos visitarnos. — Tirando de ella hacia él, se inclinó y le rozó los labios sobre los de ella, un beso amistoso que siguió enviando oleadas de deseo corriendo por su cuerpo. Luego se apartó para que ella pudiera pasar.

Dios, como deseaba que el tiempo pudiera volver atrás.

Entonces, como si él tuviera todo el derecho a hacerlo, se acercó y tiró de ella hacia él, inclinándose y la besó, duramente. No fue un simple gesto deliberado, casi casual, sino que envió olas corriendo a través de un cuerpo que había pensado minutos antes que nunca sentiría deseo de nuevo. Cuando levantó la cabeza, se encontró con su mirada, vio el breve destello intenso en sus ojos. Antes de alejarse, él le acarició la cintura. Cuando se apartó, ella sentía la atracción magnética que la quería impulsar de nuevo a sus brazos.

**Continuara…**

**1** Látigo para azotes.

**2** Las siglas BDSM están formadas por las palabras: B: Bondage, D: Dominación, S: Sumisión, M: Masoquismo. Estilo de vida sexual alternativo de las personas con tendencias Dominantes y sumisas (D/s).

**3** Doms: Dominantes, Amos. Domme: Dominatrix.

**4** Sounds es el nombre dado a los tubos de acero inoxidable, de diseño diferentes que se insertan en la uretra del hombre para el placer sexual o el dolor, estimula la próstata con el roce.

**5** El piercing Príncipe Alberto es uno de los piercings mas comunes en genitales masculinos. Éste es un piercing tipo anillo que se extiende a través de la parte inferior del glande desde la abertura uretral hasta donde el glande se encuentra con el tallo del pene.

**6** Sadomasoquismo.

**7** La referencia al sexo vainilla viene del convencimiento de los practicantes del BDSM de que el sexo hay que disfrutarlo en todo su abanico de posibilidades ya que el sexo convencional sería como entrar a una heladería con todos los sabores del mundo disponibles y pedir solo un helado de vainilla. Eso no quita que disfruten del sexo convencional en el momento que les plazca.

**8** Liga nacional de Futbol Americano.


	2. Chapter 2

**Enlazados**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Ann Jacobs y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Lajjoed y en español que es Enlazados, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 2**

Se había propuesto convertirse en un Dom, porque es lo que había pensado que le gustaría a Serena. Le había sorprendido verla ayer por la noche en el club, jugando al Ama de un débil amante llorón de ciento cincuenta libras9. Él había evitado deliberadamente ir a _Roped and Lassoed _los miércoles, porque no había querido mirar su juego con los dos subs. Pero anoche fue jueves, su noche. Supuso que ella había ido de manera específica por el nuevo sub.

No había sorprendido a Darien saber que toda la química que había hecho que estuviera a punto de hacer una tontería cuando eran niños, siguiera viva y fuerte. Al menos para él. Para ella, también, pensó, recordando la forma en que su respiración se volvió irregular y sus ojos se nublaron de deseo cuando ella se quedó mirando un segundo de más a sus expuestos genitales mientras jugaba la escena con una sub y un ganadero que a menudo se unía para ménages.

Este era el momento. Tiempo para llenar el vacío de su vida. Estaría jodido si perdía a Serena otra vez. Como había hecho casi cada día desde que había regresado a casa para quedarse, Darien galopó a caballo hasta la ruta que llevaba a un lugar donde podía ver la casa de ella a distancia.

Bajó al suelo, atando a Medianoche, su yegua de pura sangre, mirando por encima de la valla de separación que dividía la tierra que era la parte de Serena del enorme rancho Tsukino. Era casi una coincidencia cruel que su rancho lindara con el que había heredado de su abuelo hacia cinco años. Al principio, él se había torturado, viniendo aquí casi cada día que había pasado en el Rocking S en sus temporadas de bajas, esperando conseguir algún vistazo de ella. Lo había dejado después de un tiempo, enfermo hasta en lo más profundo porque había oído rumores en el bar exterior de Laramie que ella se había rendido completamente a su cruel Amo, que rara vez salía de la casa de troncos centenarios que él veía a lo lejos.

Hasta que llegó a casa para quedarse y oyó que Serena estaba en rehabilitación, y su ex en prisión. Su corazón se rompió cuando oyó porque había tenido que ir. Y cada vez que pensaba en Diamante Bender, Darien lamentaba no haber vuelto un mes antes. Si lo hubiera hecho, habría matado al hijo puta sádico con sus manos desnudas. En cambio juró aprender y ser todo lo que Serena necesitaba en un amante, hasta el punto de unirse a la mazmorra BDSM de su hermano y proponerse convertirse en un Amo.

Darien había disfrutado aprendiendo sobre el estilo de vida observando escenas allí. La verdad sea dicha, finalmente participando en algunas escenas y ajustándose a convertirse en bueno. Si Serena quería un Amo, él sería uno, pero de ninguna forma él le haría daño a ella. No dejaría que nadie más se lo hiciera, tampoco. Su ex no saldría de la cárcel por unos años más, pero cuando lo soltaran, Darien tenía la intención de estar allí. Si Bender era tan tonto como para volver a Laramie, Darien le advertiría que se quedara a kilómetros de Serena. Sostendría esa advertencia con sus puños, o su arma, si hiciera falta.

¿Qué carajo estaba pensando? Por lo que había visto anoche, Serena quería a un esclavo, no otro Amo. Darien no pensaba que pudiera desempeñar ese papel, siendo aplastado bajo los tacones de aguja de una Domme.

Alzó la vista. El sol estaba tomando su tiempo para levantarse. El aire tenía un filo frío que decía que el invierno casi estaba sobre ellos, y algunas nubes que colgaban bajo el cielo del oeste miraban de un modo siniestro. Hasta ahora ellos habían tenido un clima caliente, pero tenía la corazonada de que los días suaves eran historia ahora que estaban a mediados de noviembre. Apostaba a que antes del anochecer ellos conseguirían la primera gran nevada de la temporada. Debería regresar a casa y asegurarse de que los caballos eran encerrados en el granero.

Entonces vio una figura a caballo, moviéndose de forma errática. ¿Serena? Lo dudaba. Ella había sido una de las mejores corredoras de barril en su equipo de rodeo de la escuela secundaria. De todos modos, se parecía a ella, arrastrando un ternero reacio hacia su granero.

Tal vez él no se iría a casa. Después de todo, le había dicho anoche que la iría a ver, y ella no ofreció ninguna objeción. Silbó a su yegua y se subió a su silla.

—Vamos a ver a nuestra vecina, Medianoche. — Chasqueó las riendas contra su lustroso cuello negro. Pareció que la yegua entendió todo lo que dijo, algo que la mayor parte de las mujeres no podrían, pensó irónicamente, y salió en un paso sin prisa por una apertura en la cerca, bajando por la colina hacia la casa de Serena.

¿Qué carajos? Cuando se acercó, se dio cuenta que Serena no arrastraba al ternero detrás de ella. El maldito bicho la atacaba. Su caballo se encabritó, repartiendo golpes a diestro y siniestro con sus cascos delanteros a la bestia enloquecida.

—Vamos, muchacha, tenemos que llegar allí rápido. —Darien espoleó a Medianoche a galope y agarró el lazo del cuerno de la silla. Él no iba a perder a su mujer por ese ternero loco, más de lo que la iba a perder por un pequeño sub llorón.

—¡Maldito seas! Te juro que voy a castrarte. — gritó Serena, un lazo enrollado en su mano cuando ella se esforzaba por mantenerse en su caballo y sostener un teléfono celular de satélite a su oído al mismo tiempo. —Finalmente cogiste el teléfono. Nicolás, te necesito aquí fuera ahora. Pasto del este….

—En camino. — El teléfono se cayó al suelo y murió.

—Agárrate. No te dejes caer. — La orden gritada tenía sentido. Lástima que no pudiera cumplirla. Su montura se resistía como una loca, asustada por el ternero del diablo. Ella trató de agarrarse, pero no lo consiguió. Cayó al suelo casi congelado con fuerza, instintivamente rodando en una bola, para proteger sus órganos vitales del ternero enloquecido. En todos los años que había pasado en el rancho, como una niña, así como cuando se había mudado de vuelta aquí con Diamante, nunca había pasado una situación como esta antes. Se enrolló más apretado en posición fetal y cerró los ojos.

Nunca había estado tan asustada.

—¿Estás bien, cariño?

—No. Quiero decir, sí. — Ella abrió sus ojos, solo un poco, y vio un conjunto de cascos de un pura sangre negro. No era Nicolás, a menos que hubiera estado allí mismo cuando ella le llamó. Y no recordaba al nervioso caballo negro de sus visitas al granero. —¿Darien?

—Sí. Espera un momento. Voy a tratar de pasar el lazo alrededor del cuello de ese bicho y tirar para separarle de tu caballo.

—Gracias. — A ellos les había encantado el rodeo en la escuela secundaria.

A todos los niños les encantaba. Ella no recordaba que Darien fuera especialmente bueno con el lazo, pero sólo había hecho rodeo de primavera debido al fútbol. _Dios,_ _que haya practicado desde entonces. _Serena volvió su cabeza lo suficiente para conseguir un vistazo de él galopando hacia el ternero, su lazo equilibrado para el lanzamiento.

Oh, no. Falló. Dos veces. Ahora el ternero iba hacia él. Darien saltó de su caballo y lo agarró alrededor del cuello. Serena luchó por ponerse de pie. —¡Idiota! Ese hijo de puta loco pesa unas quinientas libras10. Espera, que voy a ayudar. — Se arrastró alrededor de la tierra. Tenía que encontrar su lazo. Allí estaba.

Enrollándolo, se trasladó lo más rápido posible, teniendo en cuenta que sentía como si su tobillo se hubiera roto. Tenía que llegar a un sitio donde pudiera lanzar antes de que Darien perdiera, y ganara el ternero.

Los músculos del cuello de Darien se hincharon. Soltó un bramido más alto que el ternero. Entonces lo derribó de golpe al suelo y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su cuello. Enfurecido, el animal se retorcía y golpeaba con sus patas, pero Darien se agarró.

—Un momento. Déjame ayudarte echando un lazo al cerdo antes de que se suelte de nuevo. — Serena se acercó, tratando de evitar los cascos agudos, y atar sus patas traseras, al mismo tiempo. Ella ató una, luego la otra. No lo suficientemente apretado, sin embargo el toro no podía arremeter contra ella.

—Darien, estrangúlalo.

—Lo estoy tratando, maldita sea. Debe haberse metido alguna hierba loca.

— Parecía que no podía respirar. ¿Quién no lo estaría, después de pasar diez minutos dominando algo del doble de su tamaño?

—Voy a tratar de atar sus patas delanteras, también. Nicolás está en camino. —El movimiento frenético del ternero se hizo más lento.

—Inténtalo ahora. No voy a soltarlo. — Un potente motor rugía en la distancia. —¿Es aquel Nicolás?

Serena asintió con la cabeza. No había tiempo para hablar. Logró pasar primero una pata delantera y luego la otra, pero no tenía las fuerzas para forzar las cuatro patas juntas. Incluso aunque apenas había cuatro grados, el sudor manaba de su cuerpo. —No puedo — gritó ella, tirando con tanta fuerza como podía de la cuerda, y viendo el borde de las patas atadas más cerca juntas. —No puedo.

El rugido del motor de la camioneta paró. Nunca había estado tan contenta de ver a alguien como cuando vio que Nicolás llegaba a su lado y tomaba las cuerdas.

—Déjame, las tengo.

Serena se fue hacia atrás, evitando los cascos que se agitaban del toro. Los dos hombres trabajaron juntos como si hubieran estado haciendo eso toda su vida, y pronto el animal estaba indefenso en el suelo con Darien y Nicolás de pie sobre él.

—¿Va a soltarse y a venir sobre nosotros otra vez? — Le resultaba difícil creer que el toro iba a quedarse allí pacíficamente hasta que alguien viniera a liberarlo.

—No va a tener esa posibilidad — dijo Nicolás, su mirada cambiando de Serena a Darien, y de nuevo al frenético ternero. —Tengo a un veterinario viniendo. Si no me equivoco este venía de algún banquete de hierba loca del pasto alto. Maldita sea, yo había pensado que se podría convertir en un buen semental. Darien respondió. —Podría ser mejor como una reserva dura en el recorrido del rodeo. Pensé que me ganaría, y he luchado con defensas en línea casi tan grandes como él y los he hecho caer.

—Sí, pero esas malas hierbas vuelven al ganado loco. Espera que el tiempo se sostenga más, porque tenemos que enviar algunos peones hasta que las encuentren y las envenenen. No quiero una manada entera convertida en asesinos.— Nicolás quitó el polvo a su Stetson y se lo volvió a poner en la cabeza. — ¿Tienes equipo suficiente para enviar a dos tíos allá arriba mañana, hermanita?

—Sí. — Ella echó un vistazo al animal que luchaba. De alguna manera ella no podía extraer mucha compasión por él. El condenado había estado cerca de matarla. Si no hubiera sido porque Darien llegó en el momento oportuno… No, ella no pensaría en esto o se convertiría en una masa lloriqueante, indefensa, incapaz de sostener la fe en ella que había trabajado con tanta fuerza para aumentar durante el año pasado.

—Darien, no puedo agradecerte lo suficiente— dijo, encontrando su mirada oscura, seria y apenas teniendo éxito en mantener su voz estable.

—Tu sonrisa es más que suficiente, gracias, cariño. Yo estaba en la colina tratando de decidir si me echarias si venía a visitarte, pero decidí que podía vivir con el rechazo. Cuando vi este bicho intratable tratando de sacar su frustración en ti supe que había tomado la decisión acertada.

Nicolás se quitó los guantes y le tendió una mano oscura y curtida a Darien. —Sí, lo hiciste. Y te debo una. Nadie puede manejar los libros de la manera que lo hace Serena. Andrew y yo lamentaríamos perder su gran sentido de los negocios, sólo cuando acabamos de recuperarla.

Darien sonrió. —Date a ti y a tu hermana algún crédito, también. Si no hubiera sido por la cuerda, que consiguió pasar alrededor de sus patas y tú que lo ataste como un cerdo, yo posiblemente no hubiera podido resistir mucho más. Sólo puedo imaginarme como los brazos y hombros me van a doler por la mañana.

Brazos magníficos, hombros anchos y poderosos. Qué lástima que le dolieran. Serena se imaginó masajeando aquella carne masculina dura con linimento acre, deleitándose en su fuerza… su habilidad para el control.

_Idiota. Esto es algo que no necesitas. _De todos modos, Serena no podía dejar de fantasear, lamentando no confiar en sí misma, y en Darien, para cuidarla y protegerla, sin causarle dolor cuando la visitara todas las noches… se recordó que ella nunca se atrevería a ser la esclava de otro hombre. Nunca.

En ese momento, Doc Johnson detuvo su maltratado SUV. Mientras trabajaba con Darien y Nicolás para cargar el becerro en la parte trasera de la camioneta de Nicolás, Serena cogió su caballo y la yegua preciosa de color negro azabache de Darien, tomando las riendas y dirigiéndose hacia la parte trasera de la camioneta grande. Cuando vio su teléfono de satélite en el suelo, lo cogió y lo abrió.

No le sorprendió que el teléfono estuviera muerto. O que su pobre caballo cojeara. Ambos habían recibido una paliza. Se alegró de que la yegua de Darien pareciera estar bien.

—Tienes otro paciente—, le dijo al veterinario. —¿Quieres mirar si está en forma para que pueda montarlo hasta el granero?c— De ninguna manera podría caminar, no con todos los raspones, golpes, hematomas. Pero no arriesgaría al pequeño caballo castrado que valientemente había tratado de defenderla del becerro loco.

Los tres hombres se apartaron de la caja de la camioneta. Doc Johnson se inclinó y examinó las patas delanteras del caballo de cerca. Luego se trasladó alrededor y miró cuidadosamente todo lo demás de él. —Estoy bastante seguro de que no se ha roto nada. Tiene algunos cortes y contusiones. Sin embargo, no recomendaría montarle en este momento.

Todos los ojos se giraron a la caja de la camioneta donde el ternero enloquecido estaba bien atado. El poni se echó hacia atrás. Serena no le culpó por tener miedo. —No podemos subirle allí— dijo ella. —Tiene miedo.

Darien tomó las riendas de la yegua. —Medianoche no tiene daño. Yo podría montar a caballo hasta mi casa y recoger mi remolque de caballos.

—O podrías montar a caballo hasta mi casa y conseguir traer el mío. Está más cerca. — El pulso de Serena se aceleró con la fantasía prohibida de tener a Darien allí, seduciéndole delante de un fuego que chisporroteaba.

Nicolás miró al poni. —Creo que sería mejor caminar sin llevar un jinete. Dudo que este haya sido cargado alguna vez en un remolque. Después de sufrir un ataque como el que tuvo, va a estar caprichoso. Me temo que pueda lastimarse más, luchando con nosotros mientras intentamos cargarle.

—Probablemente tienes razón. ¿Por qué no atarle a la silla de la yegua negra y conducirlo al granero?

Darien tomó la mano de Serena. —¿Y si montas conmigo? El poni estaría posiblemente más cómodo si te quedas cerca.

—De acuerdo. — Incluso aunque ella sólo hubiera estado montando al poni un par de meses desde que se había mudado a su casa desde la de Nicolás, pensó que podría sentirse más seguro en su compañía. Trató de ocultar el entusiasmo que corría por sus venas con la idea de dar un lento paseo aferrándose al cuerpo duro, y potente de Darien. Cuando le sostuvo una mano y la levantó detrás de él como si no pesara nada, su corazón se aceleró, y su coño se apretó con una irracional anticipación.

—Agárrate. Vamos a hacerlo despacio y agradable. Nicolás y Doc nos encontrarán en tu granero. —Los músculos de su espalda se doblaron cuando apretó sus muslos alrededor del vientre liso de la yegua.

Despacio… ¿se lo dijo de una modo sexual, o sólo fue su imaginación? Serena se agarró, dejando que el paso estable de la yegua y el calor del cuerpo de Darien la llevaran a un estado de placer sensual. Y la clase de necesidad casi desesperada que había jurado no permitirse otra vez.

La necesidad que la hizo querer huir a la casa y esconderse en el momento en que desmontó, deslizándose en sus brazos que la esperaban, sintiendo que su calor la rodeaba.

Darien no podía creer su suerte. Por haber estado en lugar correcto en el momento oportuno para interpretar el papel de héroe, por lo que ahora estaba aquí en casa de Serena, a solas con ella, excepto por el gato gris que ronroneaba y que se había entrelazado alrededor de sus piernas cuando entraron por la puerta. Se sentó junto a la chimenea pareciendo como una estatua, sus ojos verdes se concentraban en él como si de alguna manera fuera una amenaza para su amante.

Serena había hecho la invitación para un desayuno-almuerzo improvisado para todos, pero Nicolás se había escabullido porque debía encontrarse con una sub especial en el club. Doc Johnson había recibido una llamada urgente de otro ranchero en cuanto termino de atender al poni.

Medianoche estaba en un puesto limpio en el granero, siendo alimentado y cepillado por uno de los peones del rancho. Y Darien estaba aquí, sus piernas estiradas en un cómodo sofá delante del fuego, mientras que Serena calentaba un poco de comida, con su gato mirándole. Sí, él sabía que ella era tan voluble como su poni después de su encuentro con el becerro. Pero lo había dejado entrar aquí, cuando se podría haber retraído de la invitación y haberle enviado a casa.

Esto le daba esperanzas. Era obvio que su ex había hecho un gran trabajo en ella. Tuvo que pasar todo ese tiempo en un centro de rehabilitación. El miedo en ella todavía resonaba. Darien odiaba que pudiera hacer algo que la hiciera retroceder, por lo que se retuvo. Por cómo se veía no había cambiado mucho desde que habían sido adolescentes. Su pelo oscuro estaba más largo, y él se había dado cuenta de algunas arrugas finas en su piel suave, y que no había visto mucho la luz del sol últimamente. Probablemente había perdido unas cuantas libras de peso, siendo comprensible teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había pasado, pero sus exuberantes curvas aún estaba ahí, lo suficiente como para tentar a un hombre con sangre en las venas para explorarlas. _Chiba, lo tienes mal._

La deseaba tanto que sus pelotas dolían. Si tenía que jugar al sub para su Domme, lo haría. Por lo menos lo intentaría. Sólo esperaba que ella no le arrastrara al calabozo para lucirle como su esclavo delante de cada uno de la comunidad BDSM local. El olor de algo tentador y sabroso le distrajo, recordó que no había comido durante horas y que tenía otra hambre que necesitaba ser alimentada.

—Ven a la cocina. El guiso está listo. —Órdenes como estas eran con las que Darien podría vivir y amar. Levantándose y estirándose se apresuró hacia el sonido de la voz de Serena. Cuando vio los platos humeantes de un estofado de carne y una bandeja de galletas que estaba poniendo sobre la mesa, su boca se hizo agua. —Tus deseos son órdenes para mí. Huele muy bien.

—Come. ¿Quieres leche o cerveza?

—Leche. — Si tenía que hacer este trabajo, tenía que mantener su cerebro activo.

Ella le sirvió un vaso y luego agarró una cerveza y se sentó al otro lado de la mesa. —Tengo medio pastel de postre.

Una pequeña charla. Serena estaba nerviosa. Darien lo podía decir por el tono de su voz, la forma de evitar el contacto visual. —Me parece bien. Cariño, no voy a morderte.

—Veo que no lo haces. — Ella sonrió, pero por su expresión tensa él podía adivinar la seriedad de su incomodidad.

Él la alcanzó y tomó su mano. —Mira, te he deseado desde que éramos niños, pero nunca fue el momento correcto. Pero ahora estoy en casa, y tú estás libre. Todavía te deseo, y haré todo lo posible para eliminar la mirada asustada que tiene tu cara.

—Yo, no estoy lista. No sé si cuando lo estaré, pero si alguna vez lo estuviera, dudo que fuera a buscar a otro Amo. — Cuando ella vaciló y mordisqueó su labio inferior, Darien quiso cogerla y sostenerla como un bebé hasta que pudiera curar su miedo. —No quiero estar nunca más bajo el control de alguien más.

—¿Aunque estuviera dispuesto a dejarte la última palabra?— Cuando ella dejó la cuchara, él notó un temblor en su mano.

—No lo sé. Parte de mí quiere decir sí, pero tengo miedo. — Al menos cuando sonrió esta vez, parte de la tensión había desaparecido de su expresión.

—No lo tengas. No hay ningún modo de que yo te hiciera daño. Todo lo que quiero es traerte placer. Cueste lo que cueste.

—Ahora mismo quiero que comamos. Hablaremos más tarde.

Podía hacer eso. El guisado olía bien, y sabía aún mejor. Y las galletas le recordaron las que solía hacer su abuela, grandes como la palma de su mano y goteando mantequilla. —Como dije, tu deseos son…

—…Mis órdenes. Lo dijiste antes. — Como si ella necesitara algo para distraerse de él, deslizó un tarro en su camino. —Prueba la jalea. Es casera.

—¿La has hecho tú? — La cucharada que se puso en su plato goteó, una gota translucida del color de las bayas de color morado que había ayudado a recoger cuando era un niño.

Cuando ella se rió, su cara se iluminó. —La ha hecho la esposa de Andrew. Mina. Ella me trajo esto cuando regrese. Es una completa ama de casa y la esclava de Andrew, veinticuatro horas al día y siete días a la semana.11

—Voy a tener que darle las gracias, también, la próxima vez que la vea. —Darien untó la jalea en la galleta y la terminó en tres bocados gigantescos. —Mmmm… Todo está delicioso. Mi ama de llaves es más de carne, frijoles y tortillas.

—Entonces tendrás que aprender a cocinar. — Eso sonó como una orden, pero él la aplastó con una contestación de listillo.

—¿Quieres enseñarme?

—Eso te costará.

¿Su libertad? Estaba listo para dejar eso. ¿Dinero? Él tenía mucho de eso, pero ella también. —Creo que puedo pagar el precio.

No estaban hablando de unas cuantas lecciones en su cocina. Él lo sabía, y tenía la sensación que ella también lo hacía, sobre todo cuando se puso de pie y le echó un vistazo.

—Veremos. Creo que tienes que descansar y dejar que las contusiones se curen. Sé cómo hacerlo. Vamos.

¿Le estaba invitando a follarla? Darien se levantó y se deslizó al otro lado de la mesa. De alguna manera, la idea de dejarla salirse con la suya con él le tentó, aún si esto significara que iba a atarle a la cama y torturarle antes…

—Voy—, dijo, disfrutando de la forma que su culo llenaba sus vaqueros mientras la seguía a través de la sala y subiendo las escaleras. Por el rabillo del ojo, se dio cuenta que el gato se había unido a la procesión silenciosamente.

**Continuara…**

**9** 68 kg.

**10** 227 kg.

**11** El 24/7 se refiere a la pareja (generalmente en los roles Amo/a-sumiso/a) que extiende la escenificación de su vivencia hasta la totalidad del tiempo disponible, es decir, 24 horas al día, siete días a la semana, dentro de sus roles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Enlazados**

**Os dejamos 2 capis que lo disfruten pilluelas muajajaja queremos Reviews.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Ann Jacobs y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Lajjoed y en español que es Enlazados, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 3**

—Quítate la ropa.

Infiernos, debería haber sabido que le ordenaría que se desnudara. Pero no importaba. Ambos estarían desnudos en su cómoda cama grande, lo suficientemente pronto. —Dime como quieres que lo haga.

Ella sonrió. —Despacio. Haz que me sienta caliente por ti. Imagina que eres unos de los bailarines del Chippendale que entretiene a una multitud de mujeres jadeando.

Podía hacer eso. No importaba que la exposición no fuera su fuerte, y que él nunca hubiera aspirado a ser un stripper. Imaginando el ritmo de una guitarra eléctrica, se desabotonó la camisa y la deslizó flexionando los músculos de su pecho mientras se la quitaba. —¿Te gusta así?

—Quítatelo. Quítatelo todo. — Era obvio que estaba disfrutando de la actuación improvisada. Su hermosa lengua salió como una flecha y humedeció sus suaves labios. Labios que anhelaba degustar, sentirlos contra sus labios, contra su cuerpo. Sus bolas se sentían como si estuvieran a punto de estallar, y ella no lo había tocado aun.

Lo había visto desnudo y excitado antes. No sólo hacia años, sino ayer por la noche, antes de que él saliera a la escena de ménage y la hubiera pillado cuando salía de la oficina de Nicolás. De todos modos, vaciló una vez que se quitó el cinturón y comenzó a deslizar abajo sus vaqueros sueltos.

—¿Puedo quitarme los calcetines sentado en vez de bailando?—, le pregunto, echando un vistazo a la cama.

A él le encantaba cuando sonreía. Ella solo sonrió mientras asentía, deseosa de ver ese cuerpo que tanta impresión había causado en ella.

Con el permiso dado, se sentó al borde de la cama y se quitó los calcetines antes de ponerse de pie y deslizar sus vaqueros y ropa interior hasta abajo, apartándolos. —¿Qué quieres que haga ahora? — Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa lasciva, ella por los visto no podía apartar su mirada de él.

—¿Y si me desnudas ahora a mí?

Que lo mirara así tenía a su sangre golpeando en su ingle tan rápido que casi se sintió mareado. —Por supuesto—, dijo él, alcanzándola con toda la intención de arrancar cada puntada que llevaba puesta.

Ella retrocedió. —Despacio, también. No dije que quería que usaras tu fuerza bruta. Despacio, y tal vez conseguirás terminar encima, como quieres.

Conseguiría eso, de acuerdo, incluso si ella se burlaba de él en un frenesí ciego. Poco a poco se deshizo de los broches de su camisa y estaba a punto de quitársela cuando el gato saltó sobre su hombro.

—¿Qué demonios?— Darien había luchado con un novillo de quinientas libras hasta el tope de hierbas locas. De ninguna forma iba a dejarse intimidar por una bola de pelos de diez libras12. —¡Baja, gato! — le ordenó.

El gato siseó. Serena se echó a reír. —Le podría gustar si lo llamas por su nombre.

—No sé su maldito nombre. — El suave animal de piel gris estuvo en pie en un momento, sus orejas hacia atrás contra su cabeza. Gruñendo, arremetió a Darien con las uñas expuestas. —Ay, tú hijo de puta.

Serena se acercó y acarició al gato. —Su nombre es Blue, la abreviatura de Blue's Clues. No le asustes.

—Entonces él no debería asustarme ahí arriba. Si no fuera que le tengo miedo, le agarraría, y le mostraría quien es el jefe.

Ella frotó su mejilla contra Blue. —Soy el jefe aquí, y tú no debes olvidarlo. Aquí, Blue, se bueno con mi amigo Darien.

—Deberías llamarle Green. — Blue lo miró con curiosidad, sus ojos brillaban con fuego esmeralda. —Sus ojos ciertamente no son azules.

—Es por su piel. En el mundo de los gatos, todos los grises se llaman Blue. Él es un Blue ruso, y todos los Blues rusos tienen ojos verdes. Vamos, acarícialo.

Demuéstrale que eres un amigo.

La mano de Darien todavía escocía donde le había clavado sus uñas, pero se la ofreció en rendición. Para congraciarse con Serena, él obviamente tenía que pasar el visto bueno de su gato. —Gatito bueno. Ven aquí— le dijo cuando él tentativamente rascó a Blue bajo su barbilla. Blue ronroneó. —Creo que le gusto.

—Le gustan todos a menos que él piense que me amenazan. Lo conseguí cuando estaba en rehabilitación. — Ella lo alcanzó y tomó a Blue en sus brazos, acurrucándolo del modo que Darien quería arrimarse a ella. Luego ella le puso en el suelo. —Vete, Blue, es la hora de tu siesta de la mañana. Darien no va a hacerme daño.

No, él no le haría daño. Nunca. No importaba cuánto quería romperle la ropa y saborearla de la cabeza al dedo gordo de su pie. No importa lo loco que lo volviera. —¿Puedo terminar de desnudarte ahora?—, le preguntó con su tono más dócil, tratando de aplastar el impulso de tomarla a su manera. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Blue se enroscaba en una silla bajo la ventana y cubría sus ojos con una pata.

—Ya que lo preguntas tan amablemente, sí. — Ella negó con la cabeza. —Sin tocar, sin embargo.

Su polla palpitaba. Sus pelotas le dolían. Sus dedos temblaban mientras le quitaba la camisa, los pantalones vaqueros, y la ropa interior de encaje, de color carne que no ocultaba casi nada. No podía evitarlo. Serena era tan hermosa como la recordaba, ni siquiera con un puñado de cicatrices en sus pechos y vientre que hacían alusión a los abusos del pasado. Tan pronto como Darien la tuvo desnuda, se puso de rodillas y se cubrió la cara contra los rizos suaves de su pubis, inhalando el almizcle de su excitación. Hundió los dedos en sus manos para no asustarla con su desesperada necesidad de tomar las riendas.

—Oh, se siente bien— dijo cuando él encontró su clítoris y jugueteó con su lengua. —Vamos, vamos a la cama, así también podré probarte.

Cuando imagino como su boca se sentiría en su polla, prácticamente se perdió. En cambio, la lamió una vez más mientras se ponía de pie, dispuesto a cumplir sus órdenes.

—Me parece como si quisieras algún gatito — susurró ella, mientras se extendía a través de la cama, la cabeza apoyada en su vientre. —Esto tendrá que esperar. Quiero chupar tu gran polla dura primero.

—Siéntete libre. — Él lo tomaría todo mientras pudiera. Su cálido aliento le hizo cosquillas en la cabeza de la polla antes de que abriera la boca y lo metiera dentro. —Oh, sí. Así. — Necesitó mucho esfuerzo para no correrse allí mismo, sobre todo cuando ella envolvió sus manos alrededor de la base de su pene y le apretó. La presión se acumulaba en él, pero comprimió su lujuria, concentrándose en cambio en otras emociones que habían permanecido latentes durante años y profundizadas por eventos más allá de su control.

El amor. Nunca había dejado de amarla. Furia por qué ella había comenzado a alimentar su necesidad de ser sometida sexualmente. Frustración porque al curarse, ahora no podía verse sometiéndose a él. Trató de no prestar atención al mensaje urgente de su cuerpo, para tomar esto lento y mostrarle que él era suyo para que lo tomara.

_Dios, _pero era tan difícil. —Cariño, no puedo aguantar mucho más. Por favor. — _Por favor, fóllame ahora, déjame conducir para mantener mi cordura. Por favor,_ _confía en mí y déjame hacerte el amor de la manera que lo necesito. _—Por favor — graznó otra vez, —por favor, detente.

Si no lo hacía, iba a correrse en su boca cuando él quería hacerlo dentro de su caliente y húmedo coño. De la misma forma que había sucedido hacia veintidós años cuando tomó su virginidad con la suya propia. Estuvo a punto de perderse cuando ella succionó su cabeza y bebió a lengüetadas la gota de lubricación que había salido por la punta de su pene.

—Mmmm…— Elegantemente, ella se levantó y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, frotando la cabeza de su polla a lo largo de su raja antes de insertarlo en su coño y bajándose a sí misma. —Creo que te has hecho más grande aquí.

Él no lo sabía, ni le importaba. Todo lo que importaba era su calor envolviéndolo, la fricción deliciosa mientras ella se movía arriba y abajo, primero despacio y luego más rápido. Ella no debería querer que él esperara mucho más tiempo antes de que le diera permiso para correrse.

Por instinto extendió la mano para tomar su cintura, queriendo dirigir sus movimientos. —No. Todavía no.

Comprendió por el pánico de su voz que no estaba lista para entregar el control de su vida sexual. Estaba bien. Él presentó sus brazos, del modo en el que estarían si estuvieran atados a la cabecera. —No me moveré. Toma lo que necesites.

Cuando sus palabras se hundieron en ella, sonrió. —Gracias. — Entonces se movió con él de nuevo, su coño apretado, ordeñando su polla. No sabía por qué, pero no ser capaz de tocarla en cualquier otro lugar aumentaba la sensación de ese polvo. Decidido a resistir hasta que ella tomara todo lo que quisiera de él, Darien la acarició con su mirada, gravándola en su memoria, sustituyendo las imágenes nostálgicas que había llevado dentro durante años.

Dios, pero ella era tan hermosa en cada pedazo como lo había sido cuando eran unos niños. Todavía tan suave y con un aroma dulce, como entregándoselo.

Su piel pálida relucía cuando se movía variando el ritmo, haciendo recuerdos que aún tenían muchos nuevos colores por el pasado que habían compartido. Ella mordía su labio, como conteniéndose de decir todo lo que fuera que tuviera en su fértil mente. Esperó que fuera él, la sensación de su polla palpitando en su coño caliente, húmedo cuando ella aceleró el ritmo.

Serena sacudía su cabeza. Su expresión se hizo tensa, el sudor perlaba en su frente. Se lamió los labios. Su coño se apretó en torno a él como el torno de un banco. —Ahora. Vente para mí.

Fue como si un millar de cohetes estallaran en su cabeza cuando ella gritó de placer. Dios mismo no le habría impedido correrse en ese momento. —Dios, mi amor, te amo — murmuró, lanzando oleada tras oleada de su semilla caliente en su coño mojado con espasmos. Él apenas recordó su temor, y su promesa de no tocarla.

Pero igual se contuvo. Su contención dio resultado cuando ella se arrimó a su lado y le dijo, —Puedes abrazarme ahora. — Cuando él le acarició su espalda, las cicatrices que se elevaban allí le hicieron apretar los dientes para no estropear la sensación de bienestar.

Cuando despertó varias horas más tarde, Serena se deslizó de la cama. Era curioso cómo había dormido tan bien con Darien en su cama, cuando por lo general daba tantas vueltas que Blue se había terminado por ir a dormir al sillón bajo la ventana. Todavía estaba allí, la mitad de sus ojos abiertos como si estuviera vigilándolos a ella y a Darien mientras dormían. Cuidando de no despertar a Darien, cuyo pecho y brazos lucían algunos moratones grandes donde su novillo le había golpeado, se levantó y agarró la bata.

Hacía más frío. Rápido, se dio cuenta al mirar el reloj que apenas había pasado el mediodía. Cuando fue a subir el termostato, le echó un vistazo a la ventana. La nieve caía tan fuerte y rápida, que no podía ver el granero. Por lo visto la Naturaleza se encargaba de la hierba loca que había estado planeando erradicar con un equipo.

—Hey, ¿dónde vas? — Darien sonaba sorprendido, no enojado. —Estabas haciendo un gran trabajo para mantenerme caliente. ¿Eso que cae es nieve, o mis ojos me están gastando una broma?

—Es nieve. Parece el comienzo de una tormenta. Si necesitas llegar a casa para cuidar de tu ganado, probablemente deberías irte ahora.

—Tengo un capataz que se encarga de eso. Lo contraté cuando heredé el rancho mientras todavía jugaba al fútbol en el este. Si puedes usar una mano extra aquí, me quedaré. —Él le dirigió una sonrisa juguetona. —Realmente no me gustaría salir, en caso de que se me necesite para calentar tu cama.

¡Él tenía agallas! De todos modos, no quería que se fuera. Le echaría terriblemente de menos si lo hiciera. —Si quieres calentar mi cama, te vas a tener que vestir, y me ayudarás a asegurarme que los vaqueros reúnen todo el ganado para encerrarlos seguros en los establos. Vamos, quita el lastre.

—Sí, Ama. Una cosa es segura, has aprendido a dar órdenes.

Ella sólo deseaba que el personal contratado obedeciera, así como Darien lo hacía. —Lo que necesitamos ahora es que te vengas conmigo y asegurarte de que me ayudas a que hagan lo que yo digo. No son tan obedientes como tú.

—Está bien. — Se levantó y se puso la ropa. —¿Quieres que yo sea tu lugarteniente, entonces?

—Se podría llamar así. — Su sonrisa le calentó más que sus calzoncillos largos y los vaqueros limpios que se puso. —Los estúpidos cowboys piensan que una mujer no pude darles órdenes, sobre todo yo que estuve fuera tanto tiempo.

Sonriendo, le dio los calcetines que se había quitado y le sugirió que podría ponérselos en cuanto empezó a empujar sus pies desnudos en un par de botas vaqueras. —Tengo una manera de obtener el respeto, excepto de ti. Viene medir uno noventa y unos ciento diez kilos de peso.

Ella lo dudaba. Había mucho más acerca de Darien Rogers que el tamaño, para que los hombres dudaran en contrariarlo. Una fuerza interior, un fuerte código de caballerosidad. Y un sentido de protección hacia la gente más débil que le hacía bastante seguro para que no sólo cuidara de ella de matones potenciales, sino que también la protegería de él. —Vamos ahora. Sabes que no eres más que un gatito grande. — Sonriendo, ella acarició a Blue y se dirigió a la puerta.

**Continuara…**

**12** 4.5 kg_._


	4. Chapter 4

**Enlazados**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Ann Jacobs y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Lajjoed y en español que es Enlazados, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo**** 4**

En el momento en que se cercioraron que el ganado estaba siendo atendido, la nieve ya tenía tres pies de profundidad en el corral y seguía cayendo sobre la cabeza de Serena. Todavía caía fuerte y no había ninguna señal de que pararía en cualquier momento. Serena no había recibido ningún comentario de los peones del rancho cuando les dijo que quería al ganado resguardado en los corrales. No lo esperó con el ceño fruncido de Darien sobre su hombro. Sí, el tamaño realmente importaba para un grupo de vaqueros itinerantes.

A pesar del viento frío que se arremolinaba alrededor de ellos y hacía volar la nieve en movimientos traicioneros, ella se rió en voz alta. Su coño se contrajo cuando pensó en el ajuste apretado que la polla de Darien había tenido dentro. Al parecer, el tamaño también importaba para ella. —¿Preparado para ir dentro? — le preguntó.

—Siempre estoy listo — le susurró al oído, haciéndole cosquillas con su cálido aliento, cuando se evaporaba contra su piel helada. —¿Quieres que te lleve?

Hacía mucho tiempo se habría reído y lanzado sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, pero la vida la había hecho desconfiar. —Puedo caminar sola, gracias. —Notó como él acortaba sus pasos para que pudiera seguir sus huellas. Oh, como deseaba…

El deseo no era suficiente. Serena aceptaba que necesitaba su fuerza, y también su buena disposición a dejarla mantener el control. El control sobre el rancho, así como de su gran cuerpo cuando hacían el amor. Mientras miraba a Darien quitarse los guantes, chaqueta y botas dentro del vestidor de la entrada, vio como Blue se enroscaba entre sus piernas. Ella podía no haberle dado su confianza completa a Darien, pero por lo visto su gato sí. Él los siguió a la cocina y mordisqueó en la comida para gatos que había en su plato bajo el fregadero.

Darien se apoyó junto a la ventana, mirando cómo se formaban remolinos de nieve por el viento fuerte. —Llamé a mi casa y pedí a mi ama de llaves que me enviara una muda de ropa. Uno de los peones debería llegar en cualquier minuto con la moto de nieve.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque hace un frío que congela fuera, y me gusta tener ropa limpia y seca. No te importa, ¿verdad?

Lo hacía y no lo hacía. Mientras su presencia le daba confianza, también la hacía sentirse peligrosamente dependiente, sobre todo cuando se lo imaginaba vagando desnudo, tentándola más allá de su resistencia mientras la ventisca rabiaba alrededor de ellos. —Creo que no. Tu hombre debería quedarse aquí. Está empeorando la tormenta, no mejorando.

—De acuerdo. Se quedará en el granero con Medianoche. De esa forma puede vigilar tu ganado también. Parece que podemos estar pegados aquí durante un rato. —Él sostuvo sus manos sobre la estufa, cerca de ella pero dándole el espacio que necesitaba.

—¿Necesitarás algo de ayuda? Podría llamar ahora y traerte algunos vaqueros. Tengo más de los que necesito.

—En realidad, no. Mientras que los que tengo respondan y hagan su trabajo.

El cocinero se encargará de hacer la comida para los hombres. Yo cocinaré para nosotros. — Ella se inclinó hacia atrás, descansando el dorso de su cabeza contra su pecho sólido como una roca. —¿Qué te parece un café y un poco más de ese guiso que tanto te gustó para el almuerzo?

—Sí. Y tal vez un pedazo de ese pastel que mencionaste. — Cuando le acarició con el mentón su pelo, envió escalofríos por su columna. Ella lo adoró, el deseo apagaba su miedo y la hizo querer arrastrarle de nuevo a su cama.

Darien se estiró cuando se levantó de la mesa. Sus golpes y contusiones dolían ahora, y él no tenía dudas de que Serena sufría también. —Voy a abrir la puerta —,dijo cuando oyó un golpe fuerte sobre el rugido de la tormenta.

Cuando volvió, se unió a Serena en el sofá y miró fijamente el fuego en la chimenea. —¿Tienes suficiente leña guardada para esta ventisca?

—En el porche. Nicolás y Andrew la trajeron la semana pasada, después de que cortaran un árbol seco que había cerca del granero de Andrew.

—Bien. — Cuando Blue saltó entre ellos y comenzó a ronronear, él fue a tocar al animal y chocó con la mano de Serena. —Creo que le gusta vernos juntos.

Ella le echó un vistazo. —Parece que sí. Sabes, Blue ha sido mi mejor amigo desde que Nicolás me lo regaló.

Su tono era pensativo. Darien cubrió su mano con la suya. —Creo que él sabe que también quiero estar aquí para ti.

—Tal vez. ¿Qué hay en esa gran bolsa de lona?— Ella tenía que estar desesperada, para comenzar una conversación sobre su ropa.

—Algunos vaqueros y camisas. Ropa interior. Algún equipo térmico para el frío. De ninguna manera quiero llevar algo que tu ex dejara por aquí. —No era el momento, ni el lugar para mostrarle la bolsa de juguetes que le había hecho meter a su ama de llaves.

—No encontrarás nada de Diamante. Lo hice quemar todo. Nicolás y Andrew se cuidaron de hacerlo para mí ya que yo estaba en el hospital, pero me trajeron fotos de la hoguera. —Ella entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, como si confiara en él. —Además, ninguna de sus cosas te servirían. Él solo parecía omnipotente para mí, porque me tenía bajo la suela de sus botas. Tú, o cualquier hombre grande y fuerte para el caso, podría haberle destrozado sin comenzar a sudar.

Darien deseó poder calmar todo el dolor que todavía era evidente en la voz de Serena, en la forma defensiva que dejó caer sus hombros. —Yo debería haberlo hecho, la primera vez que vine a casa y escuché como abusaba de ti. Lo haré, si alguna vez se acerca de nuevo.

Ella apoyó su mejilla contra su antebrazo, mientras acariciaban a Blue juntos. —Vas a tener que ponerte en la fila detrás de mis hermanos pequeños. Dudo que mi ex muestre su cara de nuevo por estos lares. Me hizo su esclava, pero se encoge ante la idea de que cualquiera pueda causarle algún tipo de dolor. — Se sentó y miró fijamente al fuego. —Lo hizo porque se lo permití. Porque haciéndome daño me ayudaba a llegar. Alimentó mi necesidad de castigo, mientras que él desarrollaba y afilaba un borde más y más fino de su naturaleza sádica.

Ella debía haber oído esas tonterías en su rehabilitación. Su ex era un sádico hijo de puta. Había nacido de esa manera, y esa sería la forma en la que realmente moriría. Darien no podía menos que esperar que Diamante encontrara su final en manos de un compañero de prisión con que fuera obligado a cruzarse, tarde o temprano.

En cuanto a Serena, era obvio para Darien que había querido el amor y la protección después de haber renunciado a su propia juventud para criar a sus hermanos más pequeños. De alguna manera Diamante había apelado a sus necesidades, absorbiéndola en una relación que casi la había destruido.

Aunque Darien había conocido algunas sub que se rebajaban en la necesidad de castigo, estaba dispuesto a apostar que, con la excepción de unas juguetonas nalgadas de vez en cuando, una idea que hizo que su pene se endureciera pensando en hacerselo, Serena, principalmente disfrutaba con la sensación psicológica de ser tomada, y controlada para su placer. No con el daño, y definitivamente no humillándola. Era sólo que en algún punto a lo largo del camino había confundido las cosas por las que sus padres habían disfrutado con respecto a sus propias necesidades. Diamante la había jodido por completo al respecto.

Cuando ella se recuperó de los horrores que le había hecho pasar, no había tenido a nadie, salvo a sus hermanos, ambos metidos en el estilo Dom. Por primera vez, Darien sintió un zarcillo de esperanza penetrando en su malestar con la idea de ser su sumiso. Tal vez eso no era lo que ella quería en absoluto. Tal vez todo lo que él y ella necesitaban era el uno al otro.

—No eres ninguna masoquista, cariño. Eres una mujer hermosa, por la que mataría por la oportunidad de poder cuidar.

Su sonrisa reforzó la esperanza dentro de él, pero era evidente cuando ella habló que no quería seguir su línea de pensamientos más allá. —Cuando éramos niños tú querías instalarte, jugar al fútbol y tener hijos. ¿Lo hiciste?

Esa pregunta le golpeó en el estómago. —He jugado en la NFL durante dieciocho años. Lo más cercano que he tenido a sentar la cabeza fue cuando me retiré en febrero pasado. Nada de mujeres o ex. Ningún hijo. ¿Y tú? —Supo por el estremecimiento que la traspasó que no debería haber preguntado.

—Me gustaría… no, no sirve para nada mirar hacia atrás. No he estado embarazada, desde hace más de cinco años. Lo perdí al tercer mes, justo como perdí al otro bebé el primer año que estuve casada con Diamante. — Su agitación se agravó, haciendo saltar a Blue del sofá, y mirar a Darien con algo que se parecía muchísimo a una amenaza felina.

—Nunca haré daño a tu amor, gran gato. — Cuando habló, Blue bajó la guardia y caminó hacia la chimenea, donde se acurrucó sobre una almohada para gatos redonda.

Cuando el temblor de Serena empeoró, Darien no pudo menos que apretar los puños. Pero ahora no era el momento para hacerse el matón de escuela secundaria, gruñendo y golpeándose el pecho y convirtiéndolo todo en un caos. A pesar de que verla así le daba ganas de poner sus puños sobre alguien. Sobre algo. Algo sólido que pudiera destruir. Miró a la puerta que parecía sólida a un lado de la chimenea que posiblemente llevaba a un dormitorio en el piso de abajo. Cuando ella alzó la vista y encontró su mirada fija, sus lágrimas comenzaron a fluir. Luego llegaron los sollozos desgarradores que rompieron el corazón de Darien. Tenía que consolar a Serena, no con furia masculina o promesas ociosas de vengarse contra su atormentador que por suerte estaba fuera de su alcance. Darien respiró hondo, dejando que el amor apartara su cólera de la vanguardia de su mente.

Entonces se deslizó al lugar que Blue había desocupado y la tomó en sus brazos. —Todo está bien, cariño—, murmuró, trayéndola al refugio de su cuerpo.

Despacio, mientras acariciaba su espalda, ella comenzó a ablandarse, como si confirmara su necesidad de amor y protección. Cuando sus lágrimas desaparecieron, ella se acurrucó más cerca, confirmando sus pensamientos anteriores de lo que realmente necesitaba.

—No me gusta ser tan débil. Tengo cuarenta años. Es demasiado tarde…—Blue saltó al sitió donde había estado Darien, la mano de Serena lo alcanzó y lo rascó suavemente detrás de las orejas.

Darien recordó su encuentro sexual de esta mañana. Él no había usado condón y ella no lo había sugerido. —Tal vez no, cariño. — O tal vez su último aborto espontáneo la había dañado, y había terminado con su sueño para siempre.

La última cosa que quería era frotar en algo que Diamante podría haber hecho. Habló despacio, queriendo que ella dejara de llorar y considerara otras posibilidades. —

Aunque fuera demasiado tarde para que nosotros pudiéramos hacer un bebé, somos lo suficiente jóvenes, saludables y lo suficientemente ricos como para adoptar uno.

Maldita sea, podemos adoptar tantos como quieras.

Ahí. Le había dicho tan claramente como pudo que la quería para siempre.

Que él la tomaría como era, que acallaría su necesidad de control, hasta continuaría de rodillas y sería su esclavo sexual si era lo que ella quería. Deseaba que Serena dejara de temblar, que dijera algo, aunque sólo fuera para decirle que había perdido la cabeza.

Serena apenas podía creerlo. Darien acababa de ofrecerle la luna. Estar a su lado, formar una familia cuando ella había abandonado hacia mucho esa esperanza.

Tal vez lo que era difícil de creer era su facilidad para pensar que eso podía suceder. Sus pensamientos sobre él habían sido casi constantes, mientras estaba en el hospital y más aun, desde que regresó. Había llorado a mares cuando consideró lo que podían haber compartido cuando eran más jóvenes. Darien siempre había sido cariñoso, decente, y ella siempre se había sentido atraída por él.

Nada había cambiado en veintidós años. Todavía tenían la pasión, y el amor, que había comenzado a florecer antes de que ellos tuvieran la libertad para seguirlo. —¿Lo has querido decir de verdad?—, le preguntó ella, casi con miedo de escuchar la respuesta ahora que había tenido el tiempo de reconsiderarlo.

—Sí. Quise decir cada palabra. Ven, déjame enjugar tus lágrimas antes de que inundes a Blue con ellas. — Muy suavemente, le acarició las mejillas con su pañuelo, y luego pretendió limpiar la piel del gato como si ella lo hubiera mojado.

—Si tú quieres, seré tu esclavo. Lo que sea necesario para mantener una sonrisa en ese bello rostro.

No era hermosa. Los inviernos demasiados duros de Wyoming habían hecho su parte sobre su piel, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para desprenderse de las cicatrices que Diamante había dejado en ella. Las físicas, así como las que la habían convertido en una mujer anómala, una mujer con miedo a confiar, incluso en el más bondadoso de los amantes.

Pero ella confiaba en Darien. Él la veía, y veía la belleza. La quería lo suficiente para dejarla tomar la iniciativa. Incluso se preocupaba lo suficiente para prometerle el niño que ella siempre había deseado, aunque no compartiera sus genes. —Lo intentaré—, dijo silenciosamente, las dudas todavía arremolinándose alrededor de su mente mientras los recuerdos de tiempos pasados chocaban con las esperanzas de un futuro con él. —Ahora mismo sólo quiero que me ayudes a capear el temporal.

—Como te dije, tus deseos son órdenes para mí. — Acercándose, tomó su boca, sólo alejándose cuando Blue soltó un maullido y saltó del sofá. Cuando Darien rompió el sensual beso, nada amenazador, ella miró a la chimenea y vio a Blue sentado allí, una expresión indignada en su cara que iba bien con su oído fino. —No tenemos que tener un hijo, ahora que lo pienso. Blue es suficiente bueno para mí. ¿Y para ti?

—Él es mi bebé, también. Pero yo adoraría darle un hermano o hermana del género humano. — Serena se sintió más libre de lo que se había sentido durante años. Por una vez no aplastó la esperanza que se elevaba en ella. —Tal vez podamos intentarlo un día.

Darien apretó tu mano. —Yo me animo si tú lo haces. ¿Te has dado cuenta que ya lo podríamos haber hecho esta mañana?

Por primera vez ella pensó en que cuando follaron, no había pensado en la protección. —¡Oh, no!

—¿Te importaría? A mí no.

Las cosas se movían demasiado rápido. El intento de Serena de hacer que el Dom de Darien se convirtiera en un esclavo no funcionaba. Ella quería que Darien la tomara, que ejerciera el control que había estado demostrando en el club la otra noche. Necesitaba sus manos y boca en ella, su enorme cuerpo dominándola, reclamándola como suya.

Sentía profundamente dentro de ella que no era ningún sub, al igual que ella no era una Domme. Y no podía imaginárselo transformándose en un Amo cruel como su ex. Pero, ¿no había sentido al principio lo mismo respecto de Diamante? Pero también, no había conocido mucho a Diamante en toda su vida en común, como lo había hecho con Darien.

Y ella y Darien habían estado juntos antes, y él había sido tan cariñoso y considerado antes como lo era ahora, un animal grande y un hombre suave que nunca le había dado motivos para sentir ni un momento de miedo. Serena se dio cuenta que cualquier miedo que hubiera sentido en el tiempo que había estado con Darien, había sido simplemente por la mancha de grasa que Diamante le había dejado en la cabeza.

—Sí sólo… — Si sólo pudieran volver atrás en el tiempo, hacer el amor igual del modo en que lo habían hecho hacia tanto tiempo…

—Podemos hacerlo, lo sabes Incluso si no tenemos éxito, sería una tentativa divertida. — Él se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano. —Llévame arriba y haz todo lo malo que quieras conmigo.

**Continuara…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enlazados**

**Os dejo los últimos capis… queremos Reviews¡**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Ann Jacobs y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Lajjoed y en español que es Enlazados, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo**** 5**

La nieve seguía cayendo, pequeños diamantes de un cielo que oscurecía rápidamente. Blue los siguió escaleras arriba, al parecer no tan dispuesto a dejar que Serena se alejara de su vista. El gato por lo visto sentía que iba a haber una tormenta. Los animales podían oler el peligro en el aire, Darien recordó que su abuelo se lo había dicho una noche de verano hacía mucho tiempo, cuando los caballos prácticamente habían destruido sus puestos durante una gran tormenta de granizo.

Por todos los signos de fuera, Darien pensó que iba a ser una tormenta de nieve de gran envergadura, una como no se había visto en años. Las luces parpadearon y se apagaron, sólo para regresar más débiles un momento después. El fuego que había acabado de encender, llameaba vacilante en la pequeña chimenea, iluminando el rostro asustado de Serena.

—Estaremos bien. Esta casa ha permanecido aquí por cien años o más. No va a derrumbarse ahora. Ven aquí y déjame abrazarte. — Después de pronunciar las palabras, ella se acurrucó más cerca, como si algo de lo que dijo la hiciera aflojarse en el interior. —¿Estás bien, cariño?

—Estoy furiosa. No, no contigo. Conmigo misma. No soy una llorona que nunca haya afrontado una tormenta. Me pasé un montón de años viviendo aquí, ya antes de me estrellara y quemara yo dirigía bien este maldito rancho. Como Nicolás te dijo.

—Es natural temer a tormentas como ésta. No te castigues por eso. — Le dijo Darien, con un tono razonable. —Yo sé que creciste aquí, y que eres perfectamente capaz de manejar el rancho por tu propia cuenta. Pero ahora no lo tienes que hacer.

—Lo sé. Y te lo agradezco.

—No me des las gracias, Di. Sólo confía en mí. — Darien se dio cuenta que el miedo que había plantado Diamante en ella se había arrastrado más allá de los lazos de su relación, haciendo que dudara de sí misma. Esas dudas le dieron una inseguridad irracional de cosas en que antes no había tenido ningún temor. —El rancho ha sobrevivido a tormentas mucho peores. — De igual manera, que lo había hecho ella.

Se estiraron juntos en la gran cama, con Blue enroscado a sus pies. La sensación de su piel sedosa contra él, el cosquilleo de su aliento en su pecho, la cercanía en el capullo que los mantenía a salvo de la tormenta, incluso el ronroneo fuerte del gato en el silencioso cuarto le hizo sentirse increíblemente contento.

Cuando ella empezó a pasar sus dedos por sus pectorales, su libido comenzó a elevarse.

Se quedó quieto, para no asustarla. Sin embargo, no importaba cuanto lo intentara no podía creer que su amante fuera una Domme. Tenía que admitir, aunque solo fuera para sí mismo, que la manera que ella le tocaba tenía a la sangre corriendo por sus venas, dirigida directamente a su polla ya medio dura aunque no le hubiera tocado allí. Cuando ella tomó su mano y la puso en su vientre, él lo tomo como un permiso para que el hiciera algunas exploraciones por su cuenta.

Sus pechos eran firmes y suaves, los pezones pequeños, casi virginales. Él los rodeó con un dedo, sorprendido por la respuesta inmediata. —Te gusta, ¿no?

—Oh, sí. Me gusta que me toques casi tanto como me gusta tocarte. — Ella deslizó una mano más abajo, arrastrándola a lo largo de su vientre y la parte exterior de su muslo. —Eres tan grande. Tan fuerte. Deberías asustarme, pero por la razón que sea me haces sentir segura.

Esto tenía a su sexo en máxima alerta, sabiendo que ella lo había puesto así.

Sí, él había tenido mujeres deseándole por su aspecto atractivo y fuerte. Las había tenido persiguiéndole porque era grupies13 de futbol. Nadie más que Serena y sus entrenadores le habían hecho particularmente feliz por haber sido más grande que la mayor parte de los hombres, lo bastante fuerte para intimidar a los jugadores contrarios más intrépidos. Bastante fuerte para calmar sus miedos. —Estoy contento, cariño.

Ella levantó la cabeza, y le dio un beso largo y dulce en los labios. —Ven aquí. Quiero sentirte contra mí, en mí.

No iba a negarle eso a ella, o a él. Procurando no molestar a Blue, Darien dejó el edredón y se puso sobre Serena. Era tan pequeña. Tan confiada ahora como antes, ella había tenido miedo de que él le hiciera daño. Tomando la mayor parte de su peso en sus doloridos antebrazos y hombros, él se inclinó y la besó, un beso profundo, húmedo que los dejó a ambos estremecidos de la emoción. —Sabes tan condenadamente bien. Venga, dime lo que quieres. —De ninguna manera iba a arriesgarse a asustarla ahora, mientras se arrodillaba entre sus piernas, su polla equiliNicolása al borde del paraíso.

Ella levantó sus caderas en invitación silenciosa, y él se deslizó dentro. Un claro sexo vainilla, ningún juguete, y ningún juego, y aun así ella se esforzó por encontrarse con él en cada empuje, y clavó sus uñas en su culo mientras él capturaba sus labios otra vez y follaba con su lengua su boca con el mismo ritmo lento que usaba para follar su coño. Ella gimió y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, abrazándolo fuerte, pidiendo silenciosamente más.

Necesitaba que se corriera, así, de esta manera, como había explotado alrededor de él hacía años, cuando ninguno de ellos había sabido las alegrías del sexo oral, sin mencionar las docenas de juegos que podrían conducirlos a límites de los cuales nunca habían oído hasta ese entonces.

Y quería dejarla embarazada, darle el bebé que ella siempre había querido.

No sólo para compensarla por no haber intervenido y haberla salvado del horror que había sido su vida con su ex. Quería darle lo que siempre había deseado, amarla, protegerla para el resto de sus vidas y que se sintiera segura de su amor.

¿Qué tenía ella, que lo tenía preparado para correrse al más mínimo tirón de su caliente y mojado coño alrededor de su polla? Se aguanto, determinado a que ella culminara primero, queriendo oír sus pequeños gemidos de satisfacción mientras la llenaba con su simiente.

Ella se tensó, echando hacia atrás la cabeza contra la almohada y apretó su culo. —No te detengas—, exclamó cuando él hizo una pausa. —Oh, Dios mío, me corro. — Su coño tuvo espasmos en torno a él, extrayendo su semilla en chorros que le dejaron tan drenado que apenas pudo rodar a su lado antes de desplomarse sobre la cama.

Ella debería haber estado dormida durante horas cuando sonó su teléfono celular. Parpadeó entonces, y se concentró en el reloj. Medianoche. Terriblemente tarde para que alguien llamara. Era algo bueno que tuviera una batería de repuesto.

De lo contrario no habría sido capaz de hablar con alguien a menos que hubieran sabido que Darien tenía aquí una unidad igual. —Hola, Andrew—, dijo, hablando en voz baja para no despertar a Darien.

Andrew parecía preocupado por ella, pero Serena lo tranquilizó. Estaba bien.

Más que bien. Por primera vez durante años se sentía segura, protegida. Darien roncaba suavemente a su lado, y Blue ronroneaba entre ellos. —Estoy bien. Darien está aquí. Consiguió que uno de sus hombres viniera y se aseguró de que los vaqueros cumplieran con sus tareas de la manera que había que hacerse. Tú sólo cuida a Mina y a ese bebé tuyo. — Ella escucho como le explicaba que Nicolás se había atrincherado en su casa con la pelirroja que había rescatado de la tormenta cuando esta llegó del Oeste y convirtió los caminos en demasiado traidores para conducir. —Eso es bueno. Por lo menos no está solo.

Un buen rato después de haber cortado la comunicación ella estaba allí, mirando el fuego. Había pasado tantas cosas, buenas y malas. Casi la mata ver a su hermano cuando regreso de Irak sin la parte inferior de su pierna, pero entonces llegó Mina y le devolvió la confianza que había perdido. Durante mucho tiempo,

Serena se había preguntado si Nicolás se decidiría a crecer y sentar cabeza antes de que un toro enloquecido lo matara, pero parecía que sus preocupaciones podrían haberse acabado en ese aspecto.

Ellos seguían sus estilos de vida BDSM francamente. Serena recordó a su madre y su padre jugando al Amo y la esclava, algo que la había hecho pensar entonces que eran cosas que todos los padres hacían. Nicolás y Andrew habían sido posiblemente demasiado jóvenes para notar las sutiles acciones antes de que su padre muriera, pero como él, ellos tenían necesidad de emociones y peligro. Ella supuso que como optaron por actividades donde no podían contar con los resultados deseados, gravitaron hacia el BDSM en sus vidas sexuales. Buscando el control de mujeres más dispuestas a someterse que los broncos de Nicolás, o los enemigos implacables ha los que se enfrentaba Andrew en Irak.

Ahora parecía que finalmente maduraban y construían relaciones duraderas en vez de encuentros que respondían a su necesidad de control sexual, pero no mucho más. La sumisión sexual también vino naturalmente a ella, se recordó. La había necesitado mucho había continuado su propia búsqueda desastrosa de la liberación a través del dolor cuando no lo deseaba.

¿Era eso? Por primera vez Serena se hizo la pregunta. Nicolás, Andrew e incluso hasta Darien lo habían supuesto en ella. ¿Después de tener que ser todo para todos durante tanto tiempo, había cambiado su necesidad de ser amada y protegida por sacrificarse al dolor y la humillación? Sus acciones se habían hecho desesperadas, patéticas. Los consejeros habían pasado meses yendo de puntillas alrededor de lo que ella ahora veía como la verdad.

Pero todo lo que Darien tenía que hacer era mirarla para que sus muslos se licuaran. No sentía ninguna necesidad que él le hiciera daño. Sólo quería que la tomara, que hiciera el amor con ella. Estar de la misma manera como habían estado un rato antes se sentía bien. Atrapados en una ventisca, con sólo el uno para el otro y un pequeño gato Blue para acompañarlos, por el que no se había preocupado en ningún momento. Darien se haría cargo de ella. Su cuerpo entero se estremeció con el recuerdo sensual de sus relaciones sexuales. Por primera vez durante años, había culminado sin necesitar dolor, físico o emocional.

Lo miro apartando un mechón de cabello oscuro de su frente. Él sonrió en sueños y luego rodó sobre su costado, alineando sus cuerpos. Blue se levantó, cambió de posición y se enterró bajo las sábanas, al parecer contento de compartir el calor de su cuerpo ya que el fuego se había apagado, y solo quedaban brasas.

Sí, tal vez era el momento para ella. Tiempo para encontrar la clase de felicidad que parecía que Andrew tenía. Puso una mano sobre su vientre plano, y se preguntó cómo se sentiría tener a un bebé creciendo allí.

—¿Quién era?—, preguntó Darien, alcanzándola y asegurándose que ella estaba bajo el edredón. —¿Nicolás?

—Andrew. Él y Mina están aislados. Nicolás también, pero tiene compañía en su casa. Andrew dijo que se llevó a casa a la pelirroja con la que jugaba la noche pasada en el calabozo.

—¿Rei?

Por el tono de Darien, Serena adivinó que eso lo sorprendió. Por un momento se preguntó si él había jugado alguna escena con esa mujer también. —¿Tú has…?—

—No, cariño. Rei sólo juega con Nicolás o con uno de los gerentes Dom, por lo que sé. Y sólo en _Roped and Lassoed_. Nicolás la ha estado empujando para que salga con él desde que regresó del circuito de rodeos este verano, pero ella ha seguido diciéndole que no. Si están juntos en su casa, creo que lo consiguió al llevarla cuando dejó el calabozo, y la tormenta comenzó a llegar. Dudo que la camioneta desvencijada que ella conduce la hubiera llevado de vuelta a Laramie. — La forma que Darien la acariciaba a lo largo de su columna vertebral distrajo su atención de lo que sus hermanos podían hacer. —Ellos posiblemente están haciendo lo que nosotros hacemos ahora.

—Probablemente. — Ella se acurrucó más cerca. Aunque Nicolás, Andrew y Mina, también disfrutaban de los aspectos más pervertidos de su estilo de vida, Serena no estaba mucho en eso de compartir, o en el voyerismo, que llevaba a Andrew y Mina al calabozo a menudo. —¿Disfrutas de las escenas de calabozo? Darien la tiró encima de él y le besó juguetonamente la nariz. —¿Celosa?

—Tal vez sólo un poco.

—No lo estés. Si me lo pides, nunca iré a _Roped and Lassoed _otra vez. Tú eres mucha mujer para mí. — Él le sonrió. —Sólo me uní porque quise averiguar que te enciende, de modo que cuando estuvieras lista, yo estuviera preparado. Tenía que entender lo que te hacía querer sentir dolor.

Había necesitado un año para lograr entender eso, pensó Serena irónicamente. Y ellos habían hecho un pobre trabajo en ese camino. —No es que yo quiera sentir dolor, exactamente. Un poco de fuerza en el camino para perder mis inhibiciones y…

—¿Y qué? ¿Ponerte caliente? ¿Correrte? Dime lo que quieras que haga y lo haré. Serena, dime como quieres que sea tu Amo. — Eso la asustó, pero él no la dejaba asustarse. —Aprendí a jugar en _Roped and Lassoed _sólo para ti. Hemos demostrado que puedo jugar a ser el esclavo para ti, que puedo ser lo que quieras. ¿Por qué no tratar ser lo que necesitas? Tú todavía tienes el control, cariño. Una sub de verdad siempre lo tiene. — Su voz profunda manaba sobre ella como la miel, sus palabras le proporcionaban alivio a heridas que ella no se había dado cuenta que aún estaban ulceradas. —¿Quieres jugar a que soy el sumiso? Tienes que enseñarme a ser tu esclavo. Yo sólo aprendí a ser un Amo.

Ella le dio un golpe juguetón en las costillas. —No tengo ningún juguete. Todo lo que queda está en un calabozo en la habitación de abajo. Creo que puede haber una Cruz de San Andrés y una mesa de follar, nada tan elegante como lo que Nicolás tiene en el calabozo. — Serena no había estado en esa habitación, no había querido verla a pesar de que sabía que Nicolás y Andrew la habían despojado de todo lo que no estaba atornillado al piso o a la pared. —Tendremos que improvisar.

—Como se ve el clima, vamos a estar atrapados aquí durante días, por lo que tuve que decirle a mi ama de llaves que metiera en el petate la bolsa que llevo a la mazmorra. Tengo un montón de juguetes que puedes usar en mí. Mientras tanto, tengo que alimentarte. No te muevas. Voy a echar uno o dos troncos más en el fuego, y luego ver qué puedo hacer en tu cocina. Tengo que mantener nuestras fuerzas.

Él se deslizó bajo ella y se levantó, magníficamente desnudo. Sus músculos firmes se tensaron cuando recogió un tronco y lo puso sobre los rescoldos. Serena se regaló la vista en el suave gigante mientras se ponía los vaqueros. Vuelve aquí pronto, hace frío.

Y ella no quería estar fría otra vez, nunca más.

La puerta crujió como si nadie la hubiera abierto en mucho tiempo. Darien entró y sujetó la reacción violenta que le dio ganas de golpear con los puños a través de las paredes completamente gris, oscuras. El hijo de puta la había retenido allí. Los barrotes obviamente habían sido arrancados de los marcos de las ventanas, y en el piso de madera recio tenia arañazos donde alguien, probablemente los hermanos de Serena habían arrancado otros dispositivos de tortura.

Los equipos que ella había mencionado, una cruz de San Andrés pesada de hierro y una mesa de aspecto sólido de madera atornillada a la pared, seguían allí. No se podría sacar esas grandes piezas de ahí a menos que se rompiera a pedazos las paredes.

Él quiso gritar. Más que eso, quería torturar al bastardo con el que ella se había casado, más de lo que ese imbécil alguna vez le hubiera hecho a ella. Y no queria hacer entrar a Serena aquí para que volviera a vivir la pesadilla que había sido su vida con Diamante Bender.

Darien se obligó a mirar más detenidamente, no haciendo caso del olor a moho que venía del largo período en desuso. Él no podía creer que ella le hubiera ofrecido esto como cuarto de juegos después de todo lo que debería haber pasado allí.

Entonces lo reconsideró. Tal vez… Tal vez Serena tenía que visitar de nuevo esta cámara de horrores, experimentar el estilo de vida que obviamente no estaba lista para abandonar, con un hombre en el cual ella confiaba que nunca le haría daño. Exorcizar a los demonios que le habían hecho pasar un año en rehabilitación, y hacer nuevos recuerdos con él. Apresurándose para que ella no preguntara lo que hacía, él tomó un quemador de incienso y unos palitos de la repisa de la chimenea de la sala de estar, lo encendió y los puso sobre la mesa para refrescar el olor. No sirvió de nada. De hecho, él pensó que el aroma floral hizo que el cuarto apestara más. Pensó en abrir una ventana sólo un poco, pero cambió de opinión cuando miró hacia fuera y vio la nieve de la tormenta cubrir la mitad inferior de las ventanas. No jugarían aquí. No ahora. Ni nunca si él tenía algo que decir al respecto.

De hecho, si ella le diera alguna oportunidad, él volvería aquí con Nicolás y Andrew para deshacerse de todo, aunque eso significara tirar una pared para hacerlo.

Lo convertiría en un cuarto de billar, o un centro de entretenimiento, o una oficina. Joder, si eso complaciera a Serena, lo convertiría en un invernadero de mierda. Algo, cualquier cosa que desterrara lo que había sido en su mente. Para siempre. Recogiendo el quemador de incienso y apagando la llama, Darien cerró la puerta lo más silenciosamente que pudo, devolviendo el quemador a la chimenea y yendo a la cocina. Asaltó el refrigerador y la despensa para encontrar algunos alimentos para comer con la mano, y puso en un plato manzanas, peras y dos cuñas de queso. En la misma bandeja colocó un rollo de galletas saladas y dos botellas de agua mineral. Mirando las pobres provisiones que no requerían calentarse, esperó como el infierno que no estuvieran abandonados aquí demasiado tiempo sin electricidad.

Blue no se había arriesgado hasta allí abajo, seguía con ellos donde habían ido anoche. Tenía que tener hambre y sed, también, así que Mat agarró su comida y el plato del agua, equilibrándolos en el borde de la bandeja.

Comieron en frente del fuego. —¿Miraste la habitación de abajo?— Serena parecía mitad excitada, y mitad aterrorizada, pero se las arregló para mantener la voz firme.

Darien no estaba seguro de poder hacer lo mismo. —No está preparada para ser usada. Si quieres un poco de juego de calabozo, iremos a _Roped and Lassoed _una vez que el departamento de carreteras limpie los caminos. Mientras tanto, puedes probar algunos de mis juguetes en mí. — Esperaba poder convencer a Nicolás de dejarles usar el calabozo después de que cerrara, para que nadie viera que lo ataban para tomar su castigo. —En primer lugar, sin embargo, creo que necesitas un buen masaje. Dime dónde encontrar un poco de loción y luego extiéndete a través de la cama sobre tu vientre y deja que te haga mi magia. — Había olvidado hacerlo como una pregunta. De hecho había sonado más como una orden.

Pero entonces él notó, con una oleada de triunfo tranquilo, la llamarada de excitación en sus ojos cuando se dio la vuelta y obedientemente se estiró en la cama.

La sensación de sus endurecidas manos amasando su espalda y hombros prácticamente hizo que Serena se corriera. Cuando él terminó de masajear sus nalgas y muslos, ella ronroneaba más fuerte que Blue.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Relajante. ¿Dónde aprendiste a dar masajes? — Ella odiaba pensar en alguna amante sin rostro que le hubiera enseñado.

Él se echó a reír. —Probablemente porque he tenido a tantos entrenadores que han hecho que diera mucho de mí durante estos años. Los juegos duros, suelen dejar a los chicos, especialmente tan viejos como yo lo era antes de que me retirara, con calambres musculares, así como habitualmente golpes y contusiones. Rueda sobre la espalda y lo haré sobre el otro lado.

Cuando él suavemente amasó sus pechos, su respiración se hizo desigual.

Ella estaba segura que él había notado como sus pezones se endurecieron, y como no podía impedir retorcerse completamente bajo sus manos. Durante un minuto esto le devolvió recuerdos de pinzas crueles, y una cadena tirando entre ellas. Eso había dolido tanto, que ella no había querido que nadie la tocara allí durante mucho tiempo. Pero deseaba que él siguiera moviéndose de esa manera circular, borrando la dolorosa historia, y creando recuerdos nuevos y deliciosos para sustituirlos. Cuando se movió más abajo, sus calientes manos sobre su vientre la pusieron más caliente, tan caliente que apenas pudo pararse de pedirle su polla.

Ella abrió sus piernas. _Tócame, por favor. Hazme correrme. _Se sentía tan bien cuando él enredó sus dedos en sus rizos púbicos, mejor aún cuando él deslizó un dedo entre sus labios externos y encontró su clítoris. Pero ella deseaba más. Quería ponerlo tan frenético como ella estaba, romper su control de hierro que le impedía montarla y reclamar su coño, su culo, o cualquier orificio que le diera placer. Pero no quería ordenarle que lo hiciera. Esa noche ella quería ser su sub, no una Domme inclinada a torturar a su amante.

Él deslizó su cuerpo, tomando su boca. Sabía a la pera que comió antes, y su olor dulce se quedó en su aliento. —Quiero…

—Dilo, amor. — Su tono era tan suave, ella no podía tener miedo. Él tomó sus manos y las llevó a sus labios. —No seas tímida.

—Quiero que me tomes. Todo de mí.

—No completamente todo. Yo amaría comer tu dulce coño mientras tú succionas mi polla, y moriría por correrme en ti del modo en que lo hice esta mañana. Nunca te pediría que tomaras mi polla en tu…—, él vaciló, y ella pensó que vio un atisbo de rubor en sus bronceadas mejillas. —Tu culo. Te haría daño.

Causar dolor nunca había molestado a Diamante. Él le había hecho daño muchas veces, y de muchas maneras, mucho peor que cuando él había usado su culo. Después de un tiempo a ella le había comenzado a gustar eso, o por lo menos el viNicolásor que a menudo ponía allí mientras follaba su coño. —Yo no me opondría.

Darien arrastró sus manos y la hizo enroscarlas alrededor de su enorme y grueso pene. —Sí, lo harías. Esta es la desventaja de ser también condenadamente grande. Si tratara de llenar tu culo, te rompería en dos. Hasta tengo que tener cuidado cuando jodo tu pequeño coño caliente. — Levantó sus manos, poniéndolas en sus hombros para que él pudiera mirarla a los ojos. —Si deseas sexo anal, tendrás que conformarte con un consolador. Uno de esos que es al menos la mitad de grueso de lo que lo soy yo. Creo que tengo uno así entre mis juguetes.

En ese momento Serena supo que lo amaba. —Está bien. Supongo que tendremos que pasar sin eso—, dijo con una risa nerviosa. —Es curioso. Tu equipo demasiado grande se ajusta muy bien donde se supone que debe ir. Ya sabes, me he corrido esta mañana por primera vez sin que nadie me hiciera daño. Sin hacerme daño realmente. No más que una pequeña punzada cuando te introdujiste en mí.

—Entonces, ¿vemos si podemos hacerlo de nuevo, conmigo siendo un poco más libre para amarte en cualquier sitio? — Él sonrió, como si recordara a qué velocidad sus pezones respondieron cuando la masajeó.

—¡Nada de pinzas!—, dijo ella antes de que pudiera contener las palabras.

—Relájate, cariño. Yo ni siquiera tengo un par. Relájate. Estamos atrapados aquí durante varios días sin televisión, juegos de ordenador o videos. ¿Por qué no me dejas ver cuántas veces puedo traer tu hermoso cuerpo al clímax sin hacerte daño?

Su sonrisa era contagiosa, tan contagiosa que ella le echó los brazos alrededor de su enorme cuello y lo besó de lleno en la boca. Con esto, él se arrodilló entre sus piernas y unió sus cuerpos. Una vez más, sin fuerza. Sin doblez. Sexo vainilla, esta vez en la postura del misionero.

Pero no parecía vainilla. En lo absoluto. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció cuando él le acarició el vientre, los senos, cuando le levantó el culo y alteró la posición de su penetración. Dulces palabras de amor, oscuras de deseo llenaron sus oídos y su corazón.

Él la extendió, hizo que su coño se contrajera alrededor de su pene con cada golpe cuidadoso. —¿Puedes sentir como te toco el útero? —, susurró, ahora que la había penetrado totalmente. Sus pesados testículos estaban apretados y tensos contra su culo.

—Oh, siii. — Ella estaba más cerca ahora de venirse de lo que había estado después de una hora de tortura sobre la mesa de follar con su ex. Sus pezones eran brotes que se clavaban contra el duro pecho de Darien, tan sensibles como si hubieran estado retenidos entre unas pinzas.

Cuando Darien le enmarcó el rostro entre sus grandes manos y tomó su boca, ella se corrió, retorciéndose contra él, queriendo que fuera menos suave, más… —Fóllame, duro. Mete tu enorme polla hasta el final, hasta que me llegue al cuello—,gruñó ella cuando se separaron para tomar aire.

Él lo hizo. —Dios, sí. No te detengas. — Ella había dicho apenas las palabras antes de empezar sus contracciones alrededor de él, clavando sus uñas en sus hombros cuando las ondas del éxtasis corrían por ella otra vez.

Riéndose, él la levantó, manteniendo sus cuerpos unidos cuando los maniobró para permanecer en una posición sentada. —Quiero que hagas eso otra vez—, ordenó él, equilibrándola con la mano izquierda y encajando un largo dedo en su culo mientras se inclinaba y succionaba primero un pezón y luego el otro.

Ella se sintió tomada. Dominada. Sin el dolor que había estado tan segura de necesitar para poder culminar. —Ahora. Ven otra vez para mí, cielo. Estoy a punto de…

—Oh, siiii. Por favor, córrete dentro de mí. — Las explosiones en staccato de su caliente semilla contra su útero provocaron otra serie de increíbles sensaciones que irradiaron de él a ella.

Maldita sea si no se había corrido más de tres veces antes de que él comenzara a ablandarse dentro, y colapsara, haciéndola rodar encima de él, pero manteniendo sus sudorosos cuerpos unidos. Podría haber sido su imaginación, pero ella pensaba que sus corazones latían al unísono.

**Continuara…**

**13** Fanáticas.


	6. Chapter 6 fin

**Enlazados**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Ann Jacobs y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Lajjoed y en español que es Enlazados, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 6**

Durante los tres días siguientes su rutina fue más o menos igual. Cada mañana se levantaban, tomaban una ducha helada, comían frutas o alimentos básicos de la cocina de Serena, alimentaban a Blue y volvían a la cama. Por la tarde hacían lo mismo, salvo que en el tercer y cuarto día se aventuraron a salir fuera para ver cómo los vaqueros y la reserva de ganado estaban en el granero principal, gracias a Dios, estaba calentado por gas y tuvieron su primera comida caliente desde la primera vez que la tormenta había llegado.

Serena notó que todo estaba bien, hasta el novillo que habían llevado allí después de haber enloquecido. Parecía bastante dócil ahora. Como Doc Johnson, había dicho, un ternero siempre se calmaba después de que sus pelotas fueran cortadas. Miró el caballo que había llevado lo peor del encuentro, y luego se echó un plato de chile para tomar en casa para ella y Darien.

Cuando entraron en el salón, escuchó a su teléfono sonando. —Deben haber fijado el satélite—, dijo Darien mientras le entregaba el teléfono otra vez.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! — Darien le dirigió una mirada interrogante cuando prácticamente gritó al que estaba hablando con ella. —Por supuesto que quiero ir. Espera, déjame preguntarle a Darien.

—¿Qué pasa?— Él la cogió por la barbilla y la hizo mirarlo. —Vamos, no ayudará que lo mantengas dentro. Dime lo que está mal.

Ella devolvió el teléfono a su oído. —Espera, Andrew. No cuelgues el teléfono.

— Dejó el aparato y volvió a mirar a Darien. —Es una buena notica. Nada horrible.

Nicolás y Rei se van a casar. El camino está bastante despejado para poder llegar a la pista de aterrizaje, y Andrew nos puede llevar volando a Denver para la boda. No quiero perder la boda de mi hermano. ¿Quieres ir con nosotros?

—Si puedo dormir contigo en una cama caliente y seca, seguro. ¿Cuánto estaremos allí?

Serena le preguntó a Andrew, y se volvió de nuevo a Darien. —El fin de semana. Volveremos después de la boda. — Cuando mencionó uno de los hoteles más lujos de Denver, donde Nicolás había alquilado al parecer la suite del ático, Darien lanzó un silbido.

Después de decirle a Andrew que podrían estar en la pista en una hora, Serena dejó el teléfono y miró a Darien. —Me imagino que habrá algunos juegos BDSM.

Se imaginó que tenía razón en eso. Nicolás y Rei parecían consumir el sexo pervertido, mirando y pasando el tiempo en juegos de Amo/esclava y dejándose observar por otros. Darien recordó una noche en que ellos habían pasado por cada pieza de aparatos, probando nuevas posiciones, y jugando con una gran variedad de juguetes sexuales. El puñado de miembros que veían el espectáculo, habían estado en silencio, como si trataran de devorar por completo el acto. En ese momento se preguntó si había algún acto demasiado descarado para que lo intentaran Nicolás y Rei.

Andrew de vez en cuando complacía a su esposa totalmente sumisa con escenas duras de club que por lo general presentaban la esclavitud de cuerda japonesa de una forma o de otra, junto con una aplicación hábil del látigo de nueve colas14. —Todo lo que se necesite para mantener a mi esclava feliz—, le había dicho

Andrew un poco después, cuando Darien le había preguntado sobre cómo se sintió con dejar que un cuarto lleno de mirones, lo vieran mientras jugaba con su esposa.

Comparado con los hermanos de Serena, el repertorio de Darien en el juego de BDSM era malditamente cercano al vainilla, él nunca se había sentido cómodo en las escenas de grupo. Lo que había hecho, cuando pensó en ello, fue limitado más o menos a refrenar a sus compañeras y excitarlas hasta que estuvieran pidiendo la liberación. Claro que podía usar el látigo, y había usado juguetes. Él no era bueno, sin embargo, en la escena del club. Oh bien, siempre podría esperar que este fin de semana en Denver fuera solo de ellos, en la celebración de la boda de Nicolás.

—¿Qué tengo que llevar conmigo?—, le preguntó, estremeciéndose sobre tener que salir en este clima frio para tomar la moto de nieve para ir a su casa.

—Sólo tú mismo y alguna maquinilla de afeitar. Esperemos que el hotel tenga agua caliente—, le contestó Serena mientras rebuscaba unas cosas en su armario, y las ponía en un pequeño bolso de ropa. —Dudo que Nicolás arregle todo esto de forma formal, pero si lo hace siempre puedes salir y comprar un traje. Estoy segura que es lo que hará él.

—Nicolás podría ser capaz de encontrar un traje en un estante, aunque yo dudo que yo pueda. Tengo que tomar mi ropa de vestir hecha a la medida. — Darien acarició con el mentón su cuello, enviando temblores de anticipación hacia abajo por su columna. —Estoy más allá de cualquier talla 'grande', según los fabricantes de trajes.

Ella se giró y bajó su cabeza para un beso. —Otra desventaja de tu altura, supongo. Pero estoy contenta de que seas grande, tú sabes dónde.

Sí, él lo sabía. Ellos habían follado vainilla durante tres días seguidos, y ella se debía haber corrido unas cincuenta o más veces. El adoraba oír sus gemidos de placer, o sus gritos para que no parase cuando ella alcanzaba el orgasmo. Le sorprendió, también, que disfrutara de las conversaciones tranquilas, de abrazarse, tanto o más que los polvos habituales. —Basta o volveremos de nuevo a la cama—,le advirtió él. —No tenemos tiempo ahora, pero nos agarraremos a ese pensamiento hasta que lleguemos a Denver. No olvides poner bastante comida y agua para Blue.

Cuando le dio un beso fuerte, posesivo, para asegurarse que la dejaba caliente mientras estaba fuera, Darien se dio cuenta que se había metido otra vez en el modo natural de Dom, mandándola en vez de hacer peticiones suaves. Le gustó eso, sin embargo, si él entendía correctamente esa llamarada de excitación de sus ojos. Esto le hizo querer olvidar todo lo demás y volver para acostarse con ella ahora mismo, pero no quería arruinarlo ahora que había conseguido una ventaja.

Serena confiaba en él al menos un poco. Ellos habían recorrido un largo camino en esos tres cortos días.

En su casa, embaló alguna ropa informal, así como un traje gris oscuro y un abrigo negro. Normalmente, no le preocupaba su aspecto, pero hoy quería ver la cara de Serena brillando de orgullo cuando salieran por la ciudad. Volvió a pensar, tratando de recordar la última vez que se había vestido cuando metió un par de zapatos de cordones negros en la bolsa de lona que contenía su kit de afeitado. Él lo usaría tan pronto como se registraran en el hotel. Aunque le gustaba su barba Van Dyke15, necesitaba un recorte serio. El resto de su cara y cuello se beneficiarían por la pérdida de su barba áspera de cuatro días que podía sentir a través de sus guantes.

Al salir se miró a sí mismo al espejo, haciendo una mueca al ver el aspecto de ermitaño montañés que estaba comenzando a adquirir. El cuerpo sensible de Serena debía dolerle, pensó, con una oleada de sentimiento de culpa que pasó a través de él hasta que se recordó los gritos encantados que salían de su boca, cuando llegaba, clímax tras clímax.

_Ella debe amarme. De lo contrario, habría gritado como si la asesinase la primera vez que conseguí poner esta fea cara de matón cerca de ella_. Darien se subió a la moto nieve ypuso en marcha el motor, enviando nieve disparada alrededor cuando se dirigió devuelta al rancho de Serena. Antes de ir a recogerla, pasó por el granero y dio unasinstrucciones de última hora al capataz de su rancho y sus vaqueros. No habíanecesidad de molestar a su mujer con un trabajo innecesario cuando él lo podíahacer igual de bien.

Colocando su equipaje junto al suyo, y colocándola en el asiento del pasajero, Darien se apresuró hacia la pista de aterrizaje que había notado estaba cerca del camino en la parte de Andrew de la gran extensión de tierra de la familia

Chiba. No fue hasta que vio el elegante Beechcraft16 con sus dobles hélices de rotación y la agitación de la nieve en los bordes del asfalto, cuando recordó. Estaba muerto de miedo a volar, sobre todo en aviones pequeños.

—Sólo por ti soy capaz de hacer esto—, dijo a Serena cuando la ayudó a bajar de la moto de nieve en el hangar cubierto. —Creo que nunca te dije que soy de los que vuelan con los nudillos blancos.

Ella se puso de puntillas y le dio un rápido beso en su mejilla a pesar del hecho de que él estaba cargado con los dos equipajes. —Sostén mi mano. Estaremos bien. Andrew es un piloto excelente y Nicolás también.

Una vez que llegó al interior del avión, Darien notó que ambos hombres entraban en la cabina del piloto, y eso lo tranquilizó un poco. Echó un vistazo alrededor de los asientos para doce pasajeros, gustándole los colores beige y azul marino relajantes con el que habían redecorado una sala de estar en el avión. Mina llevaba unos pantalones oscuros y una chaqueta suelta, y una peluca rubia larga que él nunca habría sabido que no era su verdadero pelo si no la hubiera visto en club una semana atrás, calva como una pelota. Ella le echo una sonrisa al entrar cuando se encontraron en el mullido sofá y mientras se ataba el cinturón de seguridad. Rei, en un sillón al lado de Mina, parecía molesta, y los vaqueros y la chaqueta gastados que llevaba parecían fuera de lugar dentro de un avión de varios millones de dólares.

Se las arregló para no convertirse en la sombra temblorosa de un hombre cuando los motores rugieron y el avión comenzó a ascender, un hecho que atribuyó a Serena que le sostenía la mano, una de sus suaves palmas bajo la de él, la otra encima. Él se sintió rodeado de amor, seguro por el momento.

—Lo has hecho muy bien chico grande. — De alguna manera Serena amaba más a Darien ahora, sabiendo que no era tan todopoderoso, sin miedo ante nada ni nadie. —¿Haremos un desvío a la juguetería?—, le preguntó ella, cuando desembarcaron del avión en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Denver. —Mina dijo que ella y Andrew irían allí y nos invitaron a unirnos a ellos.

—¿Qué van a hacer los novios?—, le preguntó él, cuando ayudó a los otros hombres a descargar el equipaje.

—Nicolás tiene que tomar a Rei para ir a comprar algo de ropa, y tiene que comprarle el collar17 y el anillo.

Serena recordó cuando Diamante le había puesto un collar de cuero con

candado alrededor de su cuello, sabía que lo que elegiría Nicolás sería algo con clase.

Algo de lo que Rei estaría orgullosa de llevar delante de sus amigos vainilla, tanto como en el calabozo. —Ella ha estado con Nicolás desde que comenzó la ventisca, y por lo visto todo lo que ella objetaba lo dejó a su espalda. Por suerte fue capaz de entrar en algunas de las cosas que Nicolás me compró cuando regresé a casa de rehabilitación para algún fin de semana ocasional, aunque yo sea más alta que ella. De otra forma se habría helado.

Darien asintió con la cabeza. —Estoy sorprendido que no se helara por el camino de la casa de Nicolás a la pista de aterrizaje. ¿La esposa de Andrew está embarazada, verdad?

—Sí. Ella saldrá de cuentas en abril. Apenas se le nota todavía. — Serena no pudo evitar el tono de su voz. Por supuesto, ella estaba feliz por su hermano y esposa, pero no podía evitar sentir un poco de envidia.

Cuando su taxi se detuvo delante de la tienda de juguetes que Nicolás les había recomendado, Darien le entregó al taxista un billete doblado y le pidió que esperara.

—Lo que vamos a coger no precisará mucho tiempo.

Andrew y Mina dejaron el taxi detrás de ellos, y Andrew cogió de la mano a Mina. Parecía un poco inestable sobre sus pies, más de lo que lo había visto desde hacía meses. —Espero que Andrew no se exceda, trayéndonos volando aquí hoy. Al parecer, insistió en salir él mismo a ver sus caballos la mañana después de que comenzara la ventisca. De alguna manera se hirió la pierna buena con un gancho. Mina dice que tiene que pelear contra él para conseguir que se dé cuenta de sus limitaciones. Ella no estaba contenta.

—Espero que él esté bien, también. Pero por razones egoístas, me dio el viaje más cómodo que he tenido en un avión pequeño, y espero que el viaje a casa sea igualmente agradable.

Serena se rió. —Tan buen piloto es Nicolás como Andrew. Llegaremos a casa de una sola pieza. Confía en mí.

Media hora más tarde llegaron al hotel y fueron a dejar su equipaje a uno de los dormitorios más pequeños de la suite. —Estoy lista para un remojón agradable, y caliente en el jacuzzi, ¿y tú? —, le preguntó Serena.

—Eso suena muy bien, después de cuatro días de tomar duchas de agua fría.

Más tarde, sin embargo. Ahora mismo tengo que afeitarme. ¿Qué tal si comprobamos un poco de control mientras se llena esa bañera?— Él le enseñó un látigo de nueve colas de delicado diseño. —Compré esto para que lo utilices en mí.

Mientras Darien se afeitaba, Serena levantó el látigo enrollado. Recordando la sensación de uno similar azotando su espada y de cómo al ser ligeramente doloroso, pero extraordinariamente excitante, se imaginó usándolo en Darien. Ella tendría que utilizar el par de esposas que había comprado para atarle a la cama, para darle la sensación de impotencia que siempre la había llevado al borde del orgasmo, anticipando el castigo que solía acompañar al cierre de las esposas en sus muñecas. A veces, sus tobillos también.

Las bolas metálicas de los extremos finales de cada una de las delgadas nueve colas del látigo se sentían suaves contra las yemas de sus dedos, el cuero trenzado flexible, casi como si estuviera vivo.

Ella deslizó su mano por el látigo hasta alcanzar el mango, saboreando el poder que fluía a través de ella cuando lo agarró.

—Veo que estás dispuesta a repartir tu castigo conmigo—, dijo Darien, estirándose sobre su vientre encima de la enorme cama con su colcha de satén negro. —Continúa, haz lo que quieras.

—Pon tus brazos sobre la cabeza. — Cuando lo hizo, ella puso las esposas alrededor de cada muñeca y luego las sujetó a los extremos del cabecero de madera robusta. Los sonidos metálicos que hicieron cuando cerró cada extremo sonaron siniestros, un preludio del acontecimiento principal. —Quiero que te corras cuando te diga que lo hagas—, dijo ella tan severamente como pudo.

Entonces tomó el látigo. Se sentía pesado en su mano. Muy difícil de manejar. Ella contempló su piel bronceada, registrando cada pequeña cicatriz dejada allí por los choques con los rivales durante los últimos años, una cicatriz grande en su hombro derecho, donde él había tenido por lo visto una cirugía para reparar una rotura que ella vagamente recordaba haber leído en un periódico de Laramie.

—No quiero hacerte daño. — Pero ella recordó la fuerza de los orgasmos que había tenido cuando Diamante la había azotado de esa manera. —Quiero darte placer. — Sus palabras salieron como meros susurros, pero la emoción detrás de ellos la rodeó, mientras flotaba alrededor del lujoso cuarto. Provisionalmente ella balanceó el látigo.

Las cuentas metálicas resonaron mientras se movían a cámara lenta, haciendo contacto con la carne del apretado culo de Darien. Él se estremeció, pero no dijo ninguna queja, aun cuando ella levantó el látigo y administró varios golpes más, cada uno más fuerte que el anterior.

Se paró en el aire cuando vio la sangre. Corrientes que fluían de un diseño inquietante de verdugones que parecían crecer ante sus ojos. Tirando el látigo al suelo como si fuera una serpiente de cascabel a punto de atacar, se subió a la cama, poniendo la mano sobre el peor de los golpes.

—Está bien, cielo.

—No, no lo está. — Nunca le gustó hacer daño a nada ni a nadie. Sobre todo a alguien que amaba. No pudo evitarlo. Comenzó a llorar, durante mucho tiempo, gemidos que sonaron de modo lastimero. Sollozos apenados por su dolor.

Por su ineptitud. Por sus recuerdos condenables que la habían empujado a hacerle daño en la búsqueda extraviada de rechazar su propia sumisión y dominar a su compañero.

—Maldita sea, estoy bien. — La cama tembló cuando el tiró de sus amarres.

Sus músculos se contrajeron cuando envolvió sus manos alrededor de la cabecera y la sacudió hasta que la rompió, dejando los puños en cada muñeca, pero ya no atados a la madera rota. Astillas de lo que solía ser un cabecero de caoba tallado los rodearon mientras ella seguía sollozando, sus lágrimas se mezclaron con su sangre hasta que se dio la vuelta y la tomó en sus brazos.

—Lo siento. — Lo sentía por comenzar eso en primer lugar, lo sentía por no pensar en liberarle de las esposas. Esperaba que él la tomara a su vez, y la castigara tan duro que nunca se atreviera a hacerle daño de nuevo.

En su lugar él la sostuvo como si fuera preciosa, como si se preocupara más por ella que por su propio sangrado de la espalda. —Todo está bien, cariño. Soy resistente.

No estaba bien. Serena se separó y se levantó. Recogió el látigo y lo puso en las manos de Darien. —Tú no eres ningún sub, más de lo que yo soy una Domme. Obviamente, no sé cómo usar esto. No quiero volver a intentarlo nunca más. — Sus lágrimas caían todavía, mojando sus mejillas, el olor a sal se mezclaba con la sangre, su sangre, en sus manos. Esto casi la hizo vomitar, pero se las arregló para conseguir coger la llave y quitarle las dos parejas de esposas de sus muñecas magulladas.

Él la miró, sonriendo, haciéndola sentir aún más culpable. —Hay un truco para usar el látigo. Te llevaré a _Roped and Lassoed _y te enseñaré como hacerlo para que no sacar sangre.

—Ten. Toma las esposas. Átame y azótame del modo que yo lo hice.

Su apretón contra sus hombros se hizo mayor, y sus labios se curvaron en un gruñido. —Eso no sucederá. Sácatelo de la cabeza, yo nunca te haré daño. No te lo mereces. Ven aquí. Vamos a probar el jacuzzi antes de llamar a mantenimiento para que nos envíen otra cama.

Él la tomó en sus brazos, llevándola de vuelta al cuarto de baño, y metiéndola en el jacuzzi. —Recuerda esto. Nunca voy a hacerte daño. Todo lo que quiero es amarte. Darte placer. — Él tomó su boca, tan suavemente que casi le rompió el corazón. Con sus manos la acarició a lo largo de su espalda muy suavemente, devolviendo su crueldad con bondad. Y amor.

Mientras hicieron el amor rodeados de remolinos, de vapor de agua caliente, se sentía como si sus obsesiones estuvieran siendo lavadas junto con la sangre de Darien y sus propias lágrimas. Él no dejó ni una parte de ella sin tocar, usando sus manos, su boca para invadir todos los orificios, excepto su coño.

Ese era para su hermosa polla. Cuando él se tensó y comenzó a lanzar su semilla dentro de su cuerpo, ella se corrió en olas de sensaciones más intensas que cualquiera de las que hubiera experimentado a través del dolor.

En ese momento Serena supo la diferencia entre la ira de alguien que la amaba y de quién la humilló.—Sabes, no necesito juguetes o castigo. Todo lo que necesito es a ti—, dijo ella más tarde cuando estaban de nuevo en la cama, su cuerpo grande enroscado alrededor de ella como una cuchara. —Me haces sentir de nuevo. Protegida.

—Me alegro.

Rei se veía muy radiante con su nuevo collar de oro y el enorme solitario de diamante a juego con el correspondiente anillo que Nicolás acababa de deslizar en su dedo. A Darien le gustaba el vestido de color rosa de aspecto suave que ella llevaba. Aún más, le gustaba la sonrisa triunfal del rostro de Nicolás. Él había plantado su reclamación y estaba orgulloso de ella.

Todavía cojeando por el accidente que había tenido la mañana después de que comenzara la ventisca, Andrew rondaba sobre su esposa embarazada. Darien se imaginó que haría lo mismo si él y Serena fueran lo suficientemente afortunados para hacer un bebé. El collar de Mina brillaba, la piedra ámbar en su centro reflejaba los rayos del sol. Ella, también, llevaba una roca en el anillo lo suficientemente grande para ahogar a un caballo, y unos pendientes a juego, que menciono, Andrew le había comprado el día que le dijo que estaba embarazada.

Ambas mujeres eran hermosas, ambas más jóvenes que Serena. Sin embargo, él veía a su mujer como la criatura más bella de la tierra, sobre todo porque parecía que las sombras de su pasado habían desaparecido en las últimas pocas horas desde la purga traumática y emocional en su habitación del hotel. Darien le sonrió, amando su olor limpio, el fresco perfume que le había regalado la noche anterior tras comprarlo en una de las boutiques del hotel. La falda vaporosa de su vestido azul que ella llevaba hacía que sus ojos se desviaran a sus piernas bien torneadas. Nada de stilettos, sólo zapatos de tacón normales. Antes de que el año terminara, Darien juró que la arrastraría al altar, cualquier altar, y la convertiría en su esposa.

¡Ay! Tenía que comprarle un anillo, uno al menos tan llamativo como los que las mujeres de sus hermanos tenían. Menos mal que había ahorrado una cantidad obscena de unas 'siete cifras por año'. Tendría necesidad de mucho de eso para asegurarse de que su mujer tenía todo lo que tenían sus cuñadas, sin usar la propia fortuna de ella para comprarlo. También tendría que restaurar la cabaña de su abuelo, para que se ajustara para alojar a una novia. Eso no ocurriría hasta que llegara la primavera próxima.

—¿No ha sido hermoso? — Serena apretó la mano de Darien. Las lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos, pero ahora eran lágrimas de felicidad. —Creo que mis hermanos pequeños han crecido.

—Sí. Creo que tienes razón. — Pronto, pensó, habría otra boda, una que había necesitado veintidós años para prepararse.

**Fin**

**14** El gato de nueve colas es el látigo tradicional de las marinas del mundo. Consistía en un mango de soga o madera de alrededor de 45 cm con nueve colas de soga de unos sesenta centímetros con las puntas con hilo enrollado para que no se desarmen.

**15** Se Llama Así Por El Artista Del Siglo 17, Anthony Van Dyck. Este Estilo Facial Combina Una Barba De Chivo Afilada Y Un Tenue Bigote.

**16** Aeroplano.

**17** El collar, dentro del BDSM, es un símbolo de pertenencia al Amo, demuestra que la sumisa ha llegado a un nivel en su enseñanza y entrega que la hacen merecedora de que el Amo la reconozca como suya y el Amo se compromete a respetarla y cuidarla como su bien más preciado. Generalmente lleva el nombre de la sumisa con las iniciales del nombre del Amo, por ejemplo brisa {ABC}. En las parejas bien establecidas este símbolo puede tener el mismo significado que una alianza matrimonial y la ceremonia donde el Amo entrega el collar es íntima e intensamente emocional.


	7. Chapter 7 Epigolo

**Enlazados**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Ann Jacobs y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Lajjoed y en español que es Enlazados, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Epílogo**

No era el otoño, y sin embargo el trabajo en la casa de Darien no estaba ni de cerca terminado. Pero, eso no importaba. Al menos Serena tenía un anillo en su dedo, un diamante como un faro que Darien le había comprado la semana después de la boda de Nicolás y Rei. Y ellos tenían un techo sobre sus cabezas. Su casa, dónde esa locura entre ellos había comenzado de nuevo en una noche de nieve hacia casi nueve meses, con el comienzo de lo que iba a ser un nuevo centro de entretenimiento y un invernadero con paredes de cristal que ocuparía el espacio donde había estado la antigua cámara de tortura.

Las palabras que le habían hecho anticipar la fecha de la boda dos meses, resonaron en su cerebro. —Vamos a tener un bebé. — La noticia los había enviado a la luna, y no habían querido esperar hasta que su nuevo hogar estuviera terminado antes de hacerlo oficial.

El sol de verano caía sobre la cabeza de Darien a pesar del dosel de altos árboles de hoja perenne. Su traje era malditamente caliente. No era de extrañar, ya que era agosto. Nada de eso importo cuando vio a Nicolás y Andrew escoltar a Serena hacia él. Ella tenía esa mirada radiante que él noto por primera vez hacia tres meses, justo antes que le dijera sobre el bebé, y que hacía que él se sintiera de tres metros de altura cuando la miraba a ella y al hijo que crecía en su vientre.

—¿Quién entrega a esta mujer? — Se habían decidido por los votos tradicionales que iban a juego con la decisión mutua de seguir una vida vainilla, dejando el estilo BDSM a sus hermanos y sus esposas.

Nicolás y Andrew respondieron mientras ponían la mano de su hermana en la de Darien, y comenzaba la ceremonia.

Serena pasó el ramo de rosas blancas a Rei cuando llegó el momento del intercambio de anillos. El suyo era de platino como su anillo de compromiso, con incrustaciones de diamantes que brillaban al sol. Darien lo deslizó en su dedo y se lo llevó a los labios. —Con este anillo te desposo. — Dijo él primero. Luego ella deslizó el anillo en su dedo y repitió las palabras.

El suyo era liso, un anillo de platino. Le gustaba el peso del mismo en el dedo, el sentimiento de lo que ella había grabado en el interior. _Amor para siempre._

_Tú amada, Serena._

La comida estaba buenísima. El champagne que había pedido a Denver fluía frío y burbujeante. El pequeño grupo de country que Serena había contratado alternaba entre baladas sentimentales con música para bailar suelto. Darien lo devoró todo, la familia, los amigos, y los buenos deseos que obviamente conmovieron a su nueva esposa. Incluso soportó comer el primer bocado del pegajoso pastel de novios de la mano de Serena, y luego recuperándola untó su cara de la manera que ella había untado la suya. El beso que siguió trajo más gritos y alaridos, y esa sensación en la ingle que le hacía imaginarse que debería de tratar de conseguir deshacerse de la compañía y llevarse rápidamente a la novia a la cama.

Un bebé lloró en los brazos de Serena. Su sobrino, nacido el domingo de Pascua, al parecer, no apreciando la solemnidad de la ocasión. Andrew se apresuró y tomó el niño de su esposa, y pareció que se calmó. —Dejarme que le lleve dentro para su siesta.

Serena sonrió a Darien. —Si no te importa, creo que el pequeño Andrew está listo para volver a casa.

_Sí. _Está celebración pública ya había durado el tiempo suficiente. Casi cuatro horas según la estimación de Darien. —Tal vez deberíamos dejar esto—, dijo él. —Creo que la luna de miel va a comenzar.

Al fin solos, Darien tomó a Serena en sus brazos y la llevó hasta la habitación de arriba, donde una brisa cálida flotaba por las ventanas abiertas. Blue levantó la cabeza como si quisiera decir. —¿Qué os llevó tanto tiempo?— Luego el gato se movió al pie de la cama, como si conociera a su amada y a su nuevo marido y quisiera dejarles espacio para ellos.

Darien desnudó a su esposa por primera vez, y luego arrojó sus propias galas de boda y se unió en la cama con ella. Blue ronroneaba a sus pies. _Sí_, pensó Darien mientras ahuecaba sus manos sobre su embarazado vientre. Realmente era bueno.

Algo así como lo que había soñado años atrás, sólo que aún mejor.

**Fin**


End file.
